That Rainy Day
by liv4lyf
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, and attends a Boarding school, where she meets the Cullens/Hales, only to find that Edward and her have a love/hate relationship, he likes her, she hates him. They have classes together and they have to work together. What will hapen
1. Forks Boarding School

As I made my way up to the school entrance, I couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed like they were at a local park; instead of a boarding school. there were some people talking at a lunch table, some people just chilling, and others going for jogs, or walking around with their friends. Definitely not school behavior; although, who am I to judge? I'm here from a dandy Phoenix high school for Pete's sake!

I found my way to the reception office and was given a timetable, a map (that I was sure would be well used during my time here and a wish for a good stay at Forks Boarding High (fat chance).

I then went back to Charlie to collect whatever small amount of luggage I had brought with me from Phoenix. Charlie is my biological father, but I never really saw him, as I grew up with my mum, Renee, in Phoenix, and even though I had only gotten to Forks two days ago, in which, for some reason, was going through some weird drought, and hadn't rained for ages, I already missed the warm, sunny Phoenix where I had spent almost my whole life as my mum wasn't really one for travelling. Before she met Phil, that is. Now all she wants to do is travel around the world with him; part of the reason I moved here. The other reason was that I knew my mum and Phil needed some privacy, and that it would cost too much for all three of us to travel the world.

So here I am. saying goodbye to Charlie, even though I'm not really going to miss him, and walking up the path, trying to find the building where I was to stay until the end of the year. I didn't know much about my roommates, but I did know that their names were Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen.

After pulling out my map four times, getting lost twice and tripping over my own feet three times, I found my room. I was about to put the key the reception lady had given me into the door when I, me being a klutz and all, dropped the key. I must have made a lot of noise, because just as I was about to try and pout the key into the door again, it was opened by, who I assumed was one of my roommates. She had a petite, but gorgeous body, pixie like hair, and a brilliant smile on her lips. "Rose! Rose, she's here!" the girl, who I assumed must have been Alice screamed to someone behind her. "Sorry about that. I'm Alice. You must be Bella! I am so excited to meet you! Please, come in!" she said without drawing a breath. "It's good to meet you too." I said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Rose. Your beds next to the window." said a purely beautiful woman with long, full blonde hair. "Thanks, I'm Bella" I replied feebly. Once inside, Alice closed the door and I walked over to the bed by the window that Rose told me was mine then dumped my bags next to it. "Where's the rest of your luggage?" asked Alice curiously. "This is it" I replied casually, but she didn't seem to take it too well. "What do you mean 'this is it'?!" she asked incredulously. "..Um...this is all I brought...?" I said, immediately feeling out of place and surprised by her response to the little amount of luggage I had. "How do you survive with so little clothes?!" Alice asked, scanning her eyes over my bags. "This isn't all of my clothes, it's just that the rest of my clothes are still in Phoenix," it seemed that she still needed a little more reassurance "they are too cold for Forks." I answered quickly, trying to sound as convincing as I could. It seemed to have worked as she then said "oh. Well that's really good,

'cause it means we can go shopping soon. I fought back a groan as she said the word 'shopping', as it wasn't one of my favourite co-curricular activities.

"Well anyway, we were just going to go for a walk, wanna come? We can show you around the school." Rose suggested. "Yeah sure. That'd be cool." I replied, happy for a subject change.

During our walk/tour, the girls told me a little about themselves. Alice loved to shop, perform makeovers to (as Rose said) whoever will let her, and sometimes, she does even if they don't want her to. She also loves to party and listen and dance to music. Rose loved makeovers- making her Alice's life-sized Barbie doll- fixing cars, and hanging out and partying with friends/family. For some strange reason, Alice wanted me to meet her two brothers, Emmett and Edward, and Rose's brother, Jasper, although, what isn't strange about Alice? (A/N: Don't answer that). For the tour part of our walk, they showed me all the main toilet blocks, the swimming pool, the Gym, the tennis courts/basketball courts and the main centre where all the indoor games are held. To my amazement, my school even had their own shopping centre and food court! Although, Alice and Rose told me that, since the school was just inside the boarder of Forks, and had acres of land to contain the students in, it wasn't all that surprising. I guess I didn't really notice how long it took to get to the school, as I was worrying more about how moving to Forks Boarding School (or FBS as the students call it) would effect my reputation, or how much I would miss Renee and Phil and Phoenix.

After our tour, Rose, Alice and I were to meet Alice and Rose' brothers/boyfriends, as they told me earlier that Alice and Jasper were together, as were Rose and Emmett, at the food court. Since there was still half an hour 'til we were expected, I went back to the room with the girls and took a shower as they picked out as outfit for me. But little did I know that they weren't choosing the outfit from my selection of clothes! "I can't wear that! Why can't I wear some of my clothes?!" I exclaimed as Alice and Rose showed me the clothes they had picked out for me, a pair of designer jeans and a t-shirt with a stylishly expensive looking overtop- perfect for this cold weather, but irrationally unsuitable for me. "Yes, you can wear this and you will wear this! You can't wear any of your clothes because we don't like any of them. That's one of the reasons Rose and I are taking you on a major shopping spree to renew your wardrobe before school starts again." Alice replied sternly. "But school starts in two days!

You won't be able to get me a new wardrobe by then!" I exclaimed, trying desperately to save my wardrobe from things like the outfit I was currently wearing. "Don't underestimate Alice, Bella," Rose advised me "It's not the wisest thing to do. Now we have to go or we'll be late." Rose added as she was making her way to the door. I decided to take Roses advice and just wore the clothes I was in, not really in the mood for more arguing.


	2. The Food Court

**(A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner! I've just been really excited and busy as end-of-school exams swallowed me whole! Ha-ha! But school's over now (YAY), so I will be able to spend more time updating! **

**Disclaimer: We may dream as much as we want, but we will never own **_**Twilight **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt my eyes grow wide as they took in the sight of Rose's boyfriend, Emmett. It was _very_ hard to believe that he and Alice were related. Especially since she was at least a foot or two smaller than him! Although, I realized that if you looked past the muscles and height, he looked a great deal like an overgrown teddy-bear! A very handsome one at that.

"Hey! Bella, is it?" I looked at him, surprised that he knew my name, but it must have shown as he silently laughed and said "Rose and Alice haven't shut up about you ever since they found out they were getting another roommate!" I laughed along with him, as Rose and Alice got slapped one of his shoulders each. Clearly he was one for jokes- something we share in common. "Ha-ha, I know the feeling! I'm surprised Alice didn't collapse from loss of breath when she….greeted me!" this time he laughed out loud. I could tell we were going to get along!

"Hey! If you guys are done we would like to go find somewhere to eat!" Rose said irritably.

"Okay," Emmett replied casually, trying to fix the situation before it got any worse.

"Where do you guys wanna eat?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I told Jasper to meet us at Oporto, and he said it should be fine-" Alice was about to keep going, but Emmett's booming voice interrupted her.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He practically yelled.

"Nothing I guess," Alice answered, still a little surprised by Emmett's actions.

"Good, 'coz I'm hungry," Emmett said while walking towards the entrance to the entrance to the shops.

As we walked in, I stopped dead in my tracks. It was HUGE! I could feel my mouth hanging open, but did nothing until Rose's voice wrenched me out of my reverie.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked, her voice full of concern.

"Huh? Oh…..yeah…..it's just…I…I mean….it's HUGE!" I exclaimed, unable to find the right words, even though 'huge' was an understatement.

"Well, yeah. We did tell you that FBS was on acreage." Alice told me as if she were stating the obvious.

"Whoa…" I said still checking out the mere size of the place when I heard I very childish whine say, "Hurry uuuup! I'm hunngryyyy!!!" Emmett?! "Oh. Sorry. Let's go." I said, trying desperately to hold back the giggles that were threatening to overcome me.

When we got there we sat down at a table and waited for Jasper. Before long I saw a very good-looking guy with floppy blonde hair, that suited him, sit down with us.

"Jaz!" Alice squealed excitedly as he came up beside her and greeted her with a light kiss.

"Get a room!" Emmett said quietly, although, it was still pretty loud. Alice then poked her tongue out at him and started giving introductions.

"Jasper this is Rose's and my new roommate, Bella. Bella, this is my boyfriend and Rose's brother, Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said in an oddly placid voice that would easily calm a screaming baby of sorts.

"You too!" I replied.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked after greeting Rose and Emmett.

"Dunno," was Rose's only reply.

"Probably _busy _again," Emmett said with a wide smirk overtaking his face. I didn't understand the meaning of his words until Alice and Rose slapped him again. "Emmett!" Alice and Rose scolded as if on a synchronization streak.

"What? All I'm saying is that-"

"I know what you were saying and now I want you to stop it!" Alice warned while Rose gave him a look that reminded me of the saying 'If looks could kill!'

"You know, Em's probably right. We can deny it as much as we want to, but you have to admit that he has become quite the promiscuous type lately." Jasper said convincingly.

"Thank-you!" boomed Emmett.

"Hey! Who's hungry?" I asked, once again in need of a subject change.

A chorus of "me's" erupted from the table- oh, wait. That was just Emmett repeating himself a million times over. "Okay, I think Emmett's hungry…"

"Honestly, when isn't Emmett hungry?" joked Rose. Everyone started laughing- including Emmett, much to my surprise.

"Yeah, alright! Who wants what? I'm having the-

"Otropo Burger." Rose, Alice and Jasper said all together.

"You guys know me too well!" Emmett said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll have the Strip Roll," Alice piped up.

"Rappa for me" I said, not really feeling like a burger or roll.

"I'll have the same as Bella," said Rose in a slightly bored tone.

"Jasper? What do you wanna eat?" Emmett asked, clear impatience starting to take over everything except for his appetite.

"…um…I'll have the Norm Burg-"

"Good, I'll go and order" Emmett said, already a quarter of the way there.

"Funny how nothing ever gets in the way of Emmet and food. Even if it means he has to pay the cheque." Jasper laughed as we all watched Emmett jump the line before while the people in front of him were animatedly talking, completely oblivious to their set-back in the queue.

There was a small moment of silence before Jasper asked me if I had my timetable on me, just to see if and of the Cullen's or Hales had any classes with me. I pulled it out and gave it to him. Rose and Alice scooted over to him, never having actually studied it themselves.

"Ooooohh! Yay! Bella, you have 5th period Science with me! We can walk there together straight after lunch!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. **(A/N I'm going with the Aussie timetable, which is two 50 min periods, then Morning Tea, two more periods, lunch, and two more before home time, at 3:05. That's all :)**

"Bummer, you don't have a class with Emmett, Jaz or me! This is so unfair!" Rose whined. I suddenly felt a wave of flattery come past me. Rose! The girl pretty much every guy wants, by the looks they give her when she walks past them, and all the glares they gave Emmett when he walks with her, as I vaguely noticed when we were walking to our table.

Emmett came back with the food then, and we started handing out food to everyone.

Once everyone had been given the food they wanted, we started eating. There was silence for about two seconds until, to my horror; Emmett had already finished his burger. I stared at him, agape, as he started wolfing down his second burger. It seemed that he had come prepared, and ordered at least three burgers for himself.

"Don't worry Bella, you learn to love him….no, wait. I take that back. You get used to it after a while, but _hopefully, _you'll never love it." Rose said while Emmett attempted to send a dirty look her way, but was concentrating too hard on getting his third burger down the hole in his face ASAP, and although Emmett's eating habit unnerved me greatly, it didn't take away my appetite. Probably because I didn't have one this morning, and skipped breakfast.

After lunch, the five of us just walked around the school, getting to know eachother better, and simply chilling out.

I thought back to this morning, when I walked into the school gates of FBS for the first time in my life, readying myself for what was waiting for me; only to find that my roommates and their friends and family accepted me as thought they had known me my whole life! It didn't seem like it was just this morning I had arrived, but, I guess that from the welcome Alice gave me, I was accepted by her even before she had met me.

To my surprise, it was already starting to get dark. It seemed like there was no time when I was hanging out with my new friends. But then it hit me. I was never- ever- one to shop, and tomorrow (and quite possibly the day after) I was to be forced to endure it for the whole day! It took a lot to suppress the groan that was threatening to escape from my lips.

"Bella," Alice called. "We need to get going! We've got a big day tomorrow!" this time I couldn't suppress the groan. "Oh, stop it!" she scolded. "It'll be fun!"

As I was walking out, I took one glance at the guys who were about to be on the ir way, but gave a glance that I was unable to miss, nor comprehend it, but what I did catch was a mixture of sympathy and smugness with a smirk on top. Perfect! Just what I needed. I didn't know what was worse; being forced to go shopping against my own will, or being wished good luck by some who had clearly been forced to endure the torture of sorts that I was about to go through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some annoying sound awoke me with a start. As I slowly opened my eyes everything was blurry….that is, until my eyes grew accustomed to the light. The sight almost made me scream! Alice was right in my face, making loud noises in order to wake me up.

"Alice! Whatthellareyoudoinginmyface!" I screamed, tying my words together in shock.

"Come again?" Alice asked casually as if it was the norm thing to wake up with her face in mine, all the while retreating to the end of my bed now that I was awake. And awake, I was.

"I….Were you _trying_ to give me a heart attack!" I practically screamed.

"No, just trying to wake you up for our shopping spree today, and, from what I can see, you are awake now." She said, once again, as if it were the norm thing to wake up with her and my face almost in contact.

"Yeah, about that," I said quickly realizing the mistake she had made in that sentence.  
"I'm not exactly what you would call…rich." I knew I had a point, but her next reply came neither a surprise, nor a pleasure.

"Oh, don't worry! I am! Now, it's time for you to start getting ready, and perfection takes time, so to evade your next question, that's why we have to start getting ready now." She said matter of factly. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't looked at the time yet.

It read 7:00. "What the hell, Alice! The shops probably don't open for at least another two hours!"

"We did tell you that perfection takes time!" another voice I hadn't encountered yet this morning. Rose.

"Oh, hey Rose…wait…you're on her side!?" I asked with disbelieve shading my voice.

"Sorry, Bells, but that's one motto I have to agree with!" she said.

I groaned at this statement. Was karma out to get me or what? It goes from me being forced to go shopping, to me being forced to play human Barbie dolls with my roommates and being forced to go shopping- not to mention that this was all against my own will, but I decided to take Rose's advice from yesterday, and let Alice have her way.

I had my shower that Alice literally shoved me into, while Rose went to get us some breakfast.

After breakfast, Alice and Rose sat me down in front of the mirror and began their work. I figured that if I wasn't going to get my way with this than I may as well have fun doing it, so I decided to read one of my favourite books. Romeo and Juliet.

"Head up, Bookworm, we need to see what a masterpiece it is." I didn't know how long it had been, but I didn't really care. At least it was over.

"Hey, we did a pretty good job Alice!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. To my utter surprise, I loved it! They had brushed and straightened my hair down to my shoulders and slightly curled the rest, giving it a wavy, shiny look.

"Wow, guys, I'm surprised to be saying this, but…I love it!" I said, getting the view of my new hairstyle from every angle I could.

Alice and Rose shared a knowing glance, but I decided to shake it off.

"Alice, can you find something for Bella to wear? I need to get myself ready or we'll going to be late," Rose asked Alice while she went to her wardrobe to get something to wear.

"Happily! Come hear Bella!" Alice commanded. As soon as I started walking, Alice started sorting through her massive wardrobe for something for me to wear. She pulled out many different outfits, but discarded them all, until she found one that she called 'perfect' and what I called 'ridiculous'.

"Don't be so gloomy, it'll look great on you!" Alice chided.

"I'm only wearing it because I know that I'm only wasting time arguing!" I replied sternly, getting changed into the clothes Alice had picked out for me all the while, and I had to admit, that although I didn't exactly _like _the clothes, it didn't mean that they weren't comfy.

Once I was dressed and Alice and Rose had perfected their face one last time, we started walking in the direction of the shops.

**A/N: Hope youz all liked it! If you did, review. If you didn't, review and tell me what you didn't like about it. Either way, I win!**

**So R&R please :) **


	3. Klumsyness is Priceless

**Hello! I'm back! And yes, I know, I haven't updated in AGES! But I'm doing it now, so please don't be mad at me! Hope youx like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I love S.M.- and Edward- but I'm not her (sadly), so you'll just have to accept me for who I am, and not who I'm not! Wow that sounds weird! But oh well! :)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We had already gone into four different kiosk's, and had three full shopping bags, and we had only been here 40 minutes. Of course, we would have gotten twice as much done if Alice hadn't kept pulling and pushing me into changing rooms and shops, causing me to trip over every time. I swear, by the end of this… expedition, I will have so many scrapes on my knee's you wouldn't be able to distinguish them any more.

"Hurry up! You're so slow!" Alice had been saying those same lines since I got into the changing room.

"Just wait will you! I've been in here for, like, two seconds!" I retorted.

"Humph!"

A few hours more of this later, Rose suggested we get some lunch, and I all but ran to the food court.

Once we had gotten our lunch we sat down and started to talk.

"Alice, don't you think you should slow down? You're eating almost as fast as Emmett!" She only responded by shacking her head hurriedly and dipping her mouth back to her food for another monstrous bite of her sandwich.

"So," Rose started, turning her head away from Alice, "How are you liking campus so far, Bella?"

"It's different to what I expected, but all in all? It's pretty cool."

"This is so boring," Alice, started complaining, clearly oblivious to the conversation that had just been started. "Can you two _please _hurry up so we can go back to shopping?"

With those last few words, it seemed that Rose and I both had the same idea, and we started to eat really slowly, just to tick Alice off.

"Arrrggh! Don't do this to me! PLEASE! Just eat! Eat eat eat eat EAT!!!"

Rose and I started cracking up laughing, and went back to eating normally.

"Alright, alright! Keep your hairnet on Alice!" Rose said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time we had finished the shopping, Alice had pushed and pulled me through almost every single shop, shoving me into changing rooms, throwing piles of clothes on top of me for me to try on, causing me to get numerable amounts of scrapes on my legs. We stumbled back into our room exhausted from the day's work. Well… Rose and I at least. Rose and I discovered that, some how, Alice still had a lot of energy left over, for she walked over to the bedroom and started to pull out every item of my current wardrobe and replace them with today's purchases.

After Alice had assembled all the clothes into colour order (which was sure to be mixed up again by the day after tomorrow) and disappeared into the kitchenette, I went over to the corner where she had thrown all of my former clothes, and found my favourite tracksuit which I definitely wasn't prepared to be parted with, and hid it under my mattress before Alice could about my mischievous act.

"Bella," Alice screamed in a gratuitously loud voice, "We need you here to help us decide what movie we should watch tonight!"

With a sigh, I dragged myself off my bed, where I had unconsciously been resting on, and made my way towards to the lounge, where I found Alice and Rose debating on whether we should watch the movie in Rose's hand, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, or the one in Alice's hand, Mamma Mia.

"Hmmmm…" I thought, "Well, I love My Big Fat Greek Wedding, but I'm afraid I have to go with Alice's choice. Sorry Rose" I added.

Rose only shrugged her shoulders and plonked herself onto the couch. **(A/N, for those who don't understand that, all it says is that she sat down on the couch. Sorry for the interruption, but it'll save me some time later :)**

"Yay! See Rose, I told you I would win!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, if you don't shut your mouth, I will do it for you!" Rose spat. At this, Alice was quiet, but her face betrayed her loyalty as it held a very smug expression.

Just after I had sat down, Alice asked me, "Oh, Bella, while you're up, can you go get the pop-corn off the counter, please?" Damn her and her timing! If she hadn't had her back towards me I would have told her to do it. **(A/N, my mum does this ALL the time, except she actually watches you and waits until you sit down to ask you. Ha ha! It really annoys my bro's and me. Any who, back the story :)**

"Sure" I said in a defeated tone.

I put the popcorn down on the coffee table in front of the T.V. and sat down as the movie started, but as the opening credit started, the couch started moving slightly up and down.

"Alice! Calm down, would you! You're moving the whole couch!" Rose yelled. Of course! I mentally slapped myself on the head. Why wouldn't Alice be excited?

Alice rolled her eyes and slumped back into the couch, her eyes glued to the screen. My mind started to wander, thinking about what it was going to be like attending school here. This was my first time at a boarding school, and I knew it was going to be different from Phoenix, where I had spent all of my primary years, but I could only hope that it would be a _good _different, not a _bad_ different.

"Guess who!" a booming voice suddenly yanked me out of my trance, and Rose paused the movie.

"Hey Em! Hey Jazz!" Rose said.

"Hi," I said with a smile and a wave, but Emmett had other intentions, and ran up to me, picked my suddenly frightened figure up off the couch, and pulled me into a bone-breaking hug.

"Em...Can't...Breathe...!" I managed to squeak out.

"Oops! Sorry, Bella!" Emmett said as he put me down. I felt winded as I sat back down on the couch.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked after greeting Emmett and Jasper. "Doesn't he share a room with you or something?"

"Yeah, he left around lunch time to go talk to the coach about the next soccer season," Jasper explained.

"Ah," Alice replied. "Edward, Emmett and Jasper are in the soccer team here." Alice told me.

"How was shopping?" Emmett asked. I swear, he's doing this _just_ to annoy me!

We all responded at the same time. Alice with an "It was fun, but Bella kept tripping over everything, so we didn't get much done,". Rose with a casual, "It was pretty good", and me with a very drawn out...groan!

Emmett and Jasper were suddenly cracking up with laughter. I wasn't sure who they were laughing at, but instinct told me that I was the object of their amusement, The revelation made me a little upset, but I was more confused about what it was that triggered their comical laughter at me.

"Wow," Emmett started after he had calmed down, "I didn't know there were so many things in the shopping centre to fall over!"

"Not everything has to be solid for Bella to fall over it, Emmett," Alice explained. "You see, most of the time she was just tripping over air," she continued. "And when she wasn't falling over air, she was usually tripping over her feet...Oh! That is, except the few times she ran into a wall instead of going through the door, or the fateful time when she somehow managed to trip over a pole!" Alice finished. By the time she had finished, though, the boys were laying on the floor, laughing non-stop. **(A/N, Sorry, I know how annoying these A/N's can get, but just to explain the whole 'tripping over a pole' thing, I just couldn't help but put this in. In case you didn't know, I am extremely accident prone- a bit like Bella, just not a serious- anyway, I was late for class one day and I was in the library, so I started running to try and beat the bell, but our school library has two floors, and so it has poles on a slight angle to hold the ceiling, and as I was running past one of them, my foot caught the edge of the pole and I tripped, so that's where the inspiration came from! Sorry for the long a/n! I wonder if anyone actually reads these? Anyway, back to the story! :)**

"Thanks, Alice! Now look what you've started!" I complained.

"Aww, come on, Bella! You've gotta admit, that was quite some story for someone who's only been here for two days!" Emmett said between laughs.

"Yeah, sure" I grumbled.

Once everyone had calmed down- again- Emmett realized that there was a movie on the screen.

"Watcha watching?" he asked, walking over to the popcorn that was on the table.

"Mamma Mia" Rose, Alice and I replied at the same time. Emmett and Jasper widened their eyes, looked at eachother, and tried to make a quick escape, but it seems that Rose already knew what was going through their minds, and beat them their. She locked the door and pointed at the couch.

"Would you look at that," Rose said smugly, "It seems that the door is locked and, oh, I've got the key! Guess now that you're here, you might as well stay for the movie!"

Alice and Rose started smirking as they noticed the boys expressions go from shock, to realization, to..._fear?_ Wow. I didn't think Mamma Mia was _that_ bad. My confusion must have shown, because when Rose turned to me, she said, "Come on, Bella. Think about it. What kind of guy would like to sit down for an hour and a half with three girls singing every ABBA song that comes on?" It took me a moment to realise, because I don't have any siblings, but then I realized. Guys would obviously rather watch an action movie than a musical. **(A/N, Sorry these **_**are**_** annoying, I know, so you don't have to read this one of you don't wanna, but, seeing as my Mum and I are the only girls in the house, every time there's a movie we want to watch, we always get the lounge room, so the boys either have to go into their own room and do something boring- but they would still be able to hear the movie-, go to the kitchen to watch something, or, of course, suffer watching a movie they don't wanna watch, but Mum usually makes them watch it anyway! Ha ha!...Any who, back to the story :) **

We all started laughing as the boys gave up trying to open the door and sat down.

"Well, girls," Rose smirked, "Looks like we've got a movie to watch!"

So we pressed play and the boys desperately tried to occupy themselves elsewhere as 'Honey Honey' came on and we started singing, but every time one of them would try to get up, we would push them back down. This happened enough times that they eventually realised that we weren't letting them get up, and gave up trying.

To my surprise, Emmett began singing along with us in 'Dancing Queen'. I looked at him, and he said, "What?! I had to grow up with _her_," he pointed at Alice, "Singing these songs day in and day out! So you can't blame me for knowing the song!" he turned back to the movie and continued singing, as I laughed and joined in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up and, at first didn't recognize where I was, but as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes, I realised that I must have fallen asleep on the couch during the movie. I walked over to the clock and it read 7:30am. I knew that, now that I was up, I probably wouldn't be going back to sleep. And I didn't think Alice or Rose would be getting up any time soon, so I decided to retrieve my tracksuit from its hiding place and go for a morning jog. I used to do this often back home, in Phoenix.

It was pretty warm today, so I decided to wear the track shorts, instead of the pants. After I tied my hair back, filled my water bottle and laced my joggers, I checked on Alice and Rose to make sure they were still asleep, and left.

There was only a small amount of light around the empty campus as the sun was making its steady ascent towards the sky. I was guessing it was about 28 degrees outside (Celsius) which was nice. I began jogging as a slight wind blew a few stray hairs around my face, but I didn't mind.

I mustn't have been paying attention to where I was going, as was usual when I go jogging, because I suddenly ran into something soft, but solid. This didn't make sense to me, because if it were a pole, or a tree, it would be solid, but not soft. Then, as I hit the ground, I looked up and saw an attractive looking teen, with boy-ish feature and a pair of piercing green eyes looking into mine. His jaw-bone was nicely defined and he was wearing boy shorts, like me, with a black T-shirt that clung to him.

"Sorry," we said at the same time. He smiled and held out a hand to help me up. I accepted the offer, but was taken by surprise by the amount of force he used to pull me up. _Does he have to hold my hand so tight? _I asked myself. He held me there for a moment too long and, before it could get too awkward, I let go of his hand, but it was too late and I could already feel the heat rising to my face. _Traitor, _I mentally cursed. I always blush at the wrong time. At this he chuckled.

"Thanks," I murmured before I continued jogging, waiting for the heat to abate from my cheeks.

After a while I decided that I should start heading back to have some breakfast, only to find that I had absolutely no idea where I was. But it seemed that luck was on my side for the first time in quite a while, as I found a corkboard with a map of the school on it. My dorm was C213. I found it on the map and tried to memorize the route.

Eventually, I found our dorm block and raced up the stairs to our room. I guess luck was still on my side, because when I got in, only Rose was awake. I went up to her and made her promise not to tell Alice that I still had my supposedly ugly tracksuit, and got changed into something I thought Alice might find acceptable. I then put my tracksuit in between some items of clothing in the basket where we put our dirty clothes to wash when the basket was full so that it couldn't be viewed by unwanted eyes.

I walked into the living room/Kitchenette and over to the wall clock. Wow. It was already 10:30am. Then my tummy reminded me that, in order to stay alive, I have to eat, by rumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" Rose asked a she looked up from her breakfast.

"Just a little," I answered.

"He he! Is Alice up, yet?" she asked

"Ummmm! Yes?" I offered

"One second" I warned her. "ALICE! IT'S 10:30! WAKE UP!"

A few minutes later, a very disgruntled Alice stumbled out of the bedroom.

"Jesus, Bella! Are you trying to wake up the entire dorm block, or what?" she chided

"Or what" I answered brightly.

"Smart-arse" she spat.

I started laughing as I made my way over to the fridge to get myself some breakfast.

After we had all eaten, we met on the couch to talk.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" I inquired

"I reckon we should just chill out and whatnot." Rose countered

"Sounds good to me," Alice declared

"Me, too. I've only been here, what, two days and I already feel like I've been here at least one year!" I stated.

"Ooh! I know something we can do!" Alice exclaimed

"What?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"We can work out what we are going to wear for the rest of the week!" Alice said chipper.

I inwardly groaned at this and just told Alice that she could do mine for me, seeing as anything I would choose, she would probably change anyway.

"Yay! Thanks Bella!"

"Come on, Bella," Rose reasoned, "It'll be fun!"

"No thanks. I think I'll just do a bit of cleaning up around here." I excused.

Rose and Alice gave me weird looks, but when I said that it needed to be done anyway they accepted it and went to the bedroom.

I've always had fun cleaning. I know that sounds weird, but anyone who stayed over my place when I lived in Phoenix wouldn't blame me for it, seeing as my mother was always cleaning, even if the item was already clean.

I decided to start with the kitchen. It was a mess. There was a mountain load of dirty dishes, so I decided to run some hot water to make a dint in them. While the sink was filling up, I wiped down the kitchen bench, and the dining table. Then I started washing, stacking/drying and putting away the dishes.

By the time I had finished them, Alice and Rose had finished organizing all of our clothes, shoes and accessories. _Joy!_

Alice and Rose found the TV remote and started flipping through channels, looking for something to watch, as I continued with cleaning the rest of the Kitchen.

Once I had finished that, I asked Alice if we had a computer in our dorm- I wouold definitely have one or two hundred emails from Renee alone.

"Of course we have a computer!" Alice said obviously, "Right through that door there." she pointed towards a door that I hadn't noticed before, on the opposite wall to the wall where the bedrom was.

"Oh,"

I walked through the door, I saw a small desk with a computer, pens, pencils and a notebook on it against the wall opposite the door, with a fancy desk chair behind it.. On the same wall as the door was a three seater couch facing the desk, and in the far right corner was a decorative table with a vase of flowers in it, as well as a window in the middle of the wall.

"Whoa.." was the onlt coherrent word I could get out.

"I think she likes it," said a muffled voice from the living room. I turned around to see Rose and Alice looking at me.

"Like it?! It's awesome!" I said, amazement lacing through my voice.

Alice laughed when these words escaped my lips.

"Alice and Esme helped with the renovations of that room last year." Rose told me. But I was confused. _Who is Esme? _I then voiced my confusion, and Rose said, "Oh, sorry. Esme is Alice, Emmett and Edwards' mother. Their father's name is Carlisle."

I nodded in understanding and walked into the room and over to the computer. It didn't take long to boot up, and I quickly had my email up. I had three messeges from Renee. The first message was sent on the 24th, two days ago. It read:

_Hi Bella, it's Renee. How are you? How was your flight? Hope you're enjoying your new school! Phil and I are doing well! Reply soon!_

_Renee. Xxo_

_Xxo _is what Renee puts at the end of everything she writes- with the exception of resume's and whatnot. I decided that I would answer all three emails in one to save time, so without hesitation, I opened the second email, which was sent the day after the last. It said:

_Bella, why haven't you replied to my last email? You're worrying me! Please reply soon! I miss you!_

_Renee. Xxo_

This was typical mum behaviour- well, at least, it is for my mum- so I didn't stress over the fact that she was worried. I double-clicked on the last email, which was sent about 12 hours after the last, and it read:

_Isabella Marie Swan! You ahd better be doing something VERY important to make you not reply to me! I have been worried sick about you! I you don't reply by tomorrow night I will...do something drastic! Now get busy typing or I will have your head!_

_Love you!_

_Renee. Xxo_

This last email worried me slightly. Although I knew that she had only said '...do something drastic' because she hadn't actually worked out what she would do, I also knew from experience, that whatever it was best to be avoided at any cost, so I pressed 'reply' and began typing:

_Mum! Take a deep breath and calm yourself! You're getting carried away!_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been able to reply to every one of your emails, but it's been pretty hectic here over the last few days. Okay?_

_I'm pretty good. The flight over was boring and the seat was uncomfortable, but I guess that's just the way things are._

_School is great! I'm loving it! My roommates names are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We get along great! And the campus is awesome! Can't wait for school to start, though! *sarcasm*_

_Hope you're well! And PLEASE don't do anything drastic! I won't be able to email you everyday, so don't expect an email a day. How about we email eachother at least once a week?_

_Love you, too!_

_Bella. _**(A/N, In case you can't see, this is a fishie! Isn't it cute! cya :)**

I sent the message and closed down the computer, now that I was done.

"You guys wanna have some lunch?" I asked as I walked back into the living room. I looked up at the clock and it said 1:15pm.

"Sure,"

"Yeah! Should we stay in or go out?" Alice asked. Rose and I thought over it for a moment, and all three of us said at once, "Out!"

"Well, let's get ready to go then," Alice said while laughing.

We were able to get ready and down to the shopping centre by 1:30pm. _Record timing by my experience, _I thought, _Alice must be hungry. _

I kept my gaze to my feet as we were walking in the direction of the foos court in order to try not to add another trip to my record, but the one time I lifted my head from my feet, my eyes locked onto the same pair of eyes they had earlier that morning during my jog. And, of course, I just had to trip over the edge of a chair, but by this time I was about two meters behind Rose and Alice, so I knew they wouldn't be able to save me from making friends with the floor here-again. I braced myself for a less painful landing, but I never hit the ground. Instead, two strong arms had wrapped themselves aroung my torso. I pulled my arms away from my face, only to find my eyes widen considerably as I found myself inches away from the ground. Suddenly, the ground started to go further away from me- well, at least it seemed like it. I soon discovered that I was on my feet. My heart was beating so hard in my chest, begging to be let out and find safety somewhere else.

The persons arms were still around my waist, which was a little creepy, so I turned around to see who had caught me.

To my surprise, my eyes were met with the same green ones as before, and, just like before, I felt the heat creep up to my cheeks.

"You should really watch your step, you know." he said with a musical voice.

"Y-Yeah...sorry," I muttered stepping away from him and pulling his arms off my waist. I started walking away with my eyes glued to my feet again, when I heard a very faint voice say, "I'm not,". _Creep!_ I turned around again, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella!!" I heard my name being yelled over the din of the shopping centre.

"Bella! What on Earth are you doing?! You gave us the fright of our lives when we saw that yoiu weren't with us anymore!" Rose scolded.

"Sorry," I said, hoping desperately that my blush wasn't lingering, "I fell over.". I figured that it was better to leave at that, rather than explain the rest, seeing that I still ahdn't told them about this morning- and I had bo intension to, knowing that, if I did, Alice would probably ask what I wore, and I would end up losing my beloved tracksuit.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed as though she had missed the obvious. "Well come on, then! I'm starving!". I laughed and followed them, by looking at their feet in front of mine as well as looking at mine at the same time, so that I didn't fall over again. I only looked up when Rose's feet stopped, meaning that she had stopped. We were standing at an empty table.

"I think it would be best if you just sit down for now, Bella." Rose cautioned. "We don't want you to trip while carrying food, althought, knowing you, you'll probably fall off the seat!" she said, making a joke out of me. I hit her playfully on the arm, faking a cross expression. We all started laughing while Rose went off to get us some food. Alice had decided to stay with me.

"Bella?" Alice asked and I looked up, "What did you trip over? I thought we were walking in the middle of the isle. Or was it just the air again?" she mocked.

"No!" I retorted. "There was a chair." I said quietly, but, unfortunately, she heard me and started cacking herself.

"What?!" I shouted.

"...You...Chair..." She managed to get out between laughs.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked as she put our food on the table.

"Noth-" I started to answer, but Alice cut me off.

"She tripped over a chair!" she laughed. Rose quickly joined in, making me feel upset and a little self conscious. They laughed for about 20 seconds before I cut them off with a glare. _I honestly don't know why they think me tripping over a chair is so funny,_ I thought to myself before voicing my opinion.

"It's just the sort of thing you would do, I guess," Rose tried to explain. I scowled and decided to change the subject by handing everyone their food.

"Let's eat!" I encouraged. We ate in a comfortable silence, savouring the meal.

Afterwards, we decided to go window shopping. I knew that, if we hadn't forbade her, Alice would have made us go _actual_ shopping, but I wan't up for that.

A while later, we got bored- well, Rose and I did anyway- so we decided to buy an icecream and go for a walk around campus. I still didn't know where everything was, let alone where my classrooms were. I was going to die in school tomorrow. Wow. Tomorrow is going to be my first day of school. Creepy. I got Alice and Rose to show me where all the classroom blocks were so that I could just get an idea of where everything was. We then walked around freely, stopping whenever we wanted to. We were having so much fun that we didn't even realise how long we had been out, and by the time we were heading back to our room, the sun was descending into the horizon.

I started making us some dinner after we got in and we talked a bit while eating it.

"Mmm, you're a really good cook, Bella" Rose said between mouthfulls.

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "I didn't think there were so many different ways to make spag. bol. (Spaghetti Bolognese). You should cook for us more often."

"It would be my pleasure," I said, adding some theatrics. "And you're very welcome!" I added. We all laughed a bit, and once we were all done, I washed up while Alice had her shower. Rose was next in the shower, so I decided to put all the dirty washing in the machine in case it was needed later. After that, I had a shower, using my favourite Strawberry shampoo, got into my boy-shorts (Not the ones from my tracksuit, though) and wife-beater and got into bed.

"Night, youz," I murmered before letting the comfortable dark of unconsciousness overwhelm me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So! Did I do well? Hope youz love me, 'coz this is my longest chapter yet!...I think...**

**Anyway, tell me what you think! **

**THAT MEANS REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**bye bye,**

**SMILE :)**

** FISHIES!**

**cya :)**


	4. The New Girl

**Hey Guys! Ummmm...Oh yeah! I forgot to ask last chapter whether youz all wanted me to put the last chap in EPOV, so I've decided to do it anyway. Oh and I also forgot to mention that I changed the plot line from E and B hating eachother to him liking her and her hating him. Sorry, but it was going to be too hard otherwise. Any who...um, there's probably going to be a bit of bad language in this story, even though I don't swear, so if you don't want to read that either stop reading or ignore it!**

**Happy reading! :)**

**p.s. I've never written in EPOV before, so if I stuff up, feel free to tell me. I can handle fire!...not real fir, though, just helpful critizism fire! If that makes sense...and if it doesn't than I don't really care! He he! **

**Read on my readers! :)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

"Agh!" I yelled, scrambling out of bed.

I had woken only seconds earlier, to find Emmett's face millimeters away from mine, snoring. I mean, I love my brother- I have to, but he has his own bed. I don't even enjoy the _thought_ of him crashing in my bed, let alone having him actually do it! But it seemed that my sudden out burst didn't even make him stir. _Jackass._

The clock next to my bed says 7:30am. I was still disturbed by how I had woken, so I decided to do the one thing that manges to clear my mind the way I want it to. A jog.

I quietly got changed, being careful not to wake Emmett or Jasper- not that I would have cared if I did. It's just what I knew they would do to me if I did! I shuddered and closed the door behind me.

The sun was still slightly hidden behind the horizon, but there was enough light to see everything around me.

Jogging was always a blissful experience for me. Especially when there's no-one around. It feels like you can do anything you like and not be afraid of what people will think, or whether it will get you into detention for the thousandth time in Young's class. I hate Ms. Young. She always finds a way to end me in detention.

The only downside to jogging when there is abolutely no-one around? You get so caught up in your thoughts, that you don't notice anything around you. A bit like blocking Young out of my hearing, except that doesn't result with me in detention. It result's with...someone running into me? Whoa...Is she new? Because if she isn't than I must have been blind for the last few years. She's HOT!

"Sorry..." we said at the same time. I held out my hand to help her up, and she took it. I watched her as I swiftly pulled her to her feet. SHe looked a little dizzy as she looked down at where her feet now met the ground. Maybe I pulled her up too fast, but you've got to give me a break! I mean, it's not everyday that someone literally runs into you.

"Thanks.." she mumbled, a beautiful blush creeping into her cheeks. As she began jogging again, I couldn't help but watch her go. _I wonder if I'll have any classes with her, _I thought as I continued jogging.

When I got to the bubbler stand outside the shops, I took a long draught, before deciding to go back to my dorm and fix myself some breakfast. I had to tell Em and Jaz about the new girl.

____________

By the time I got back, it was about 10:00am. Jasper was eating his breakfast on the couch while watching college football, but I didn't need to ask whether Emmett was awake yet, because his snores were audible from the living room.

"Hey Jaz," I called from the doorway. He grunted in response, nnever taking his eyes off the TV.

"Who's winning?" I asked, getting comfortable on the couch.

"California," he said, sniffing the air. "You stink!" he exclaimed

"I'm insulted that you would offend me in such a way!" I responded in a mockingly fake tone before he pushed me off the couch.

"Have a shower, will you?" he said, waving a hand in front of his nose.

I laughed and went into the bedroom to get my clothes, but while I passed my bed, Emmett started waking up, so I decided to make sure he regretted crashing in my bed. I silently crept up to the bed until my face was almost as close to his as it was when I woke up. I glared at him until he opened his eyes.

"Holy shit, Edward! What the hell are you doing in my face!" he hollered.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I challenged.

"...I...uh...What?" he stammered. Wow. Maybe I looked more menacing than I intended.

"My bed," I reminded him, "Why are you in it?"

"I..don't..know..." he said slowly, confusion contorting his features.

"Whatever," I said before adding, "Just don't let it happen again! Got it?"

"Fine!" he whined, faking an upset expression.

_The only thing worse than being his brother, _I said to myself in my head, _Is being his twin._ Yeah, not many people know that Em and I are twins, but only because I made Alice promise me that she wouldn't tell anyone without my permission, and more times than not, Emmett actually forgets the insignificant fact. He probably forgot where his bed was last night and crashed on the closest one to him, and mine being next to the door, was obviously the first one he found.

After my shower, I went over to get myself some breakfast.

"What do youz all wanna do today?" Emmett asked when he looked up from his now empty breakfast bowl.

"Dunno. Nothing too excerting, though." Jasper answered.

"I think we should just chill. Or something along those lines anyway." I countered, trying to find a way that I could bring the new into a conversation without sounding too desperate.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett agreed.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before I remebered that the two of them were out late. I suspected that they were with Alice and Rose, but I asked anyway, just to prove my suspitions.

"Huh?" Emmett started. "Oh! We were with Alice, Rose and Bella." _I knew it,_ I told myself, but then I realised that Emmett mentioned three names.

"Wait! Who's Bella?" I asked, curiosiy threading through my voice.

"Bella is Rose and Alice's new roomy" Jasper explained. "Her real name's Isabella Swan. You might remember Alice not shutting up about her." he added. I concentrated for a while on the past before I remembered all the conversations that had been abruptly ended because of my little sisters' excitement over her's and Rose's new roommate. _Hmm, I wonder what she's like,_ I thought to myself. _Could she be the person who ran into me this morning?_ I then voiced the firt part of my wonderings, but made sure to keep the second part secret.

"Umm, she's about 5.4, long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and _extremely _klumsy. You should have heard the list Alice rang off about the amount of times she fell over and what they were when they were at the shops alone!" Emmett said before and Jasper started laughing hysterically. _I didn't know there were so many things to fall over at the shops,_ I thought to myself.

For the best part of the day, all we did was play video games, eat, banter and play more video games. At around 1:00pm, I was real bored, so I got a few friends to go to the shops with me. Not for shopping, of course, but there were always girls there, so we liked to hang out there every once in a while.

Once we were there we didn't do much except the usual. Eventually, I started to let my mind wander- well, that is until I saw someone walking my way. Someone I _really _didn't want to see at that moment._ Lauren._ I started to try and gather everyone up to relocate ourselves, but was too late as I heard her nascally voice filter through my ears.

"Hey Eddie, why didn't you call me over the summer?" she attempted to flirt. All of last year she wouldn't leave me alone. Mind, neither would any other of the girls, I mean, it's not my fault they're attracted to me. And I don't mind, really, but I absolutely cannot stand Lauren, and by now I was fed up with her.

"God Lauren! Why can't you get it into your head?! I don't like you! Just leave me alone!" I shouted. By now, the only coherent thought I could make out, was that I wanted was to go somewhere she wasn't, so I said, "Let's move, guys" and we headed to the other side of the shoping centre, leaving a dumbfounded Lauren behind. Somehow I knew that she wasn't going to leave me alone, and that any breaks she had were definitely temporary, but for now I knew that I was free of her burden for at least today.

I didn't stop walking until we were near the entrance to the shops, and I just stood still until I had calmed down.

"You okay, Edward?" Collin asked me.

"Yeah, I just..." I trailed off as I looked at the entrance to the shops. Walking through the door was the girl this morning. She was looking down at her feet, but I was certain it was her. She had changed into a singlet top and a pair of skinny jeans and her hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore, but I was still certain that it was her. I looked in front of her, and saw to my surprise that Alice and Rose were chatting. This could only mean two things. Either the girl was just following Alice and Rose by chance, or that this was Alice and Rose's new roommate. Emmett said she prefered Bella. Rose turned and looked at Bella, shaking her head as she did so, then said something to Alice as she too turned to look at Bella. Two things happened then. Rose and Alice started laughing, and I knew that the girl was indeed Alice and Rose's roommate, meaning that her name was Bella. The name suited her.

Collin followed my gaze, obviously wondering why I had stopped mid-sentence.

"Who's that?" he asked, obviously interested. "Is she new?"

"Yeah," I said absently, "She's Alice and Rose's new roommate."

I started walking slowly towards her, but I made sure I was still a fair few meters away from her. Suddenly, she looked up from her feet, and caught my eye. Here eyes were a deep, beautiful brown, and the way her hair danced around her face thrilled me.

Just then, I knew that she wasn't just _looking_ at her feet, she was concentrating on them. I started moving towards her as her foot caught on the edge oh a chair._ Well,_ I thought to myself, _That's first. Fancy tripping over a chair._

She had braced herself for the fall, but I got there just before she reached the ground, wrapping my arms around her waist to get a grip so I wouldn't drop her. But I soon realised that she was so light that she didn't need the extra grip, and I could feel her surprise as she opened her eyes to discover herself inches from the ground. I moved my hands to where her rib bone ended to pull her up from the ground, but I couldn't help but feel surprised as I felt a slight dip from her ribs to her stomach. _She's so skinny!_ I acknowledged before lifting her stiff figure to her feet. She stood still for a moment before coming to her senses and turning around. She seemed surprised to see me in front of her, and her embarrassment was evident from the gorgeous flush in her cheeks.

"Sorry..." she mumbled quietly. I felt a surge of deja vu as she said that.

I hadn't realised that my hands were still on her waist until she pried my hands off and rushed to catch up with Alice and Rose. Once I thought she was out of earshot, I mumered "I'm not...", but I hadn't realised that everyone I had brought with me was standing behind me until they all started mocking me, making kissy noises and 'ooohhing'.

I sent them a skeptical look and they all stopped laughing, but i could still see the amused expressions on some of their faces, and a few from the group asked me stupid questions, but I ignored them. I knew they were only doing this to mock me, so I decided to stand there 'til they cut it out. It wasn't long, though, before Jarrod asked me who she was.

"Alice and Rose's new roommate." I told him.

"How did she manage to trip over a _chair_?" Matt asked me after a bit.

"Beats me!"

"I gotta go, Eddie. Ashley awaits me!" Sam exclaimed, adding dramatic effects. Typical of him, really.

After that, a few of us decided to depart, so I too, eventually said that I'd catch them later and began the short trek back to my dorm block.

___________________

I got back to my room just after Emmett and Jasper finished a game and, and by the sounds of it, Emmett had won. I tried to pass them with them knowing, but I wasn't able to avoid them.

"Where ya goin' Eddie-boy?" Emmett asked, still victorious from his winning.

"Dunno yet," I said, trying to get out of their presence, but it was no use. Emmett knew me too well.

"You've got a story!" Emmett said, bouncing up and down like a five year old would when recieving a lollipop.

"Yeah,"I I said as though I cared little for it, but Emmett once Emmett got riled up, there was little one could do to get his mind to stray.

"And you're gonna share it with us, right?" he said expectantly.

"What if I don't want to share it," I asked, already knowing what was coming.

"I don't care what you wanna do and what you don't wanna do! You're sharing this story with us!" Emmett like a mother showing off her authority.

"Fine!" I said, "Just let me have a shower first."

"Alright. But you have to share it as soon as you're out! Got it?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, Mum!" I mocked. I didn't actually feel the need for a shower, but I needed time to put the story together.

When I got out, different smells were seeping uder the space between the bedroom door and the floor, which meant that Emmett had ordered some dinner. Neither of us were cooks, so eating out or ordering in was custom for us.

I got dressed and made my way towards the living room. It was Chinese. Emmett's favourite food apart from burgers. It wasn't my favourite food type, but I liked all the same.

Over dinner, I retold todays events, starting with Lauren and ending with everyones' slow departure. I knew better than to go into specifics over what I thought of Bella, knowing that it would only lead to another 'Let's mock Edward' session. It wasn't at all for me to be with many girls at one time. It's why many call me a player- not that I care. But what _is_ odd, is for me to think about one girl in particular for any long periods of time. Especially if I had only seen them twice.

I had just finished telling them that we needed to work out a plan to escape Lauren and her pussy for as long as posible, when I changed the subject to the upcoming soccer season. And although my love for the sport kept all other thoughts out of my head, the thought of Bella never actually left. I finally excused myself and headed towards the bedroom, but before I got there I turned around to do something I forgot to do earlier.

"Oh! And Emmett?" I called.

"Yeah?" he said absently.

"Don't call me 'Eddie-boy'!" And with that I went to bed.

I don't remember much after that apart from the one ligering thought.

_First day of school tomorrow...It's going to be a long day......._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N, Well, there you have it! Chapter 4!!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**cya! :)**

**SMILE :)**


	5. Day One

**Heeeeeyyy! How are my fave readers?!**

**Okay, now that you know that I'm back, I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! They're the only things that keep me going! Any way, I know it's been a while, and I am trying to get a much updating done before school starts again onthe 27th, but I do have other things that need doing as well, but I'm trying my best! Besides, I've given you a long chappie! So without further ado...**

**...Read on my lovely readers, read on! :)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's January the 27th. My first day of school. Well, technically, it's everyone's first day of school, but you know what I mean.

I awoke to an annoying ring in my ear, and it rang for about a minute before I realised that it was my alarm clock going off. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and raised myself into a sitting position on my bed. Alice and Rose were still asleep, but I figured they would be up soon, so I decided not to bother them.

I walked over to my wardrobe to try and work out what Alice had picked out for me today, but she had made very easy for me, as on each hanger was the out fit for that day with a piece of paper attached informing me of their respective days.

I snuck into the shower before Alice or Rose could wake up and steal the hot water, and got dressed into the outfit that said 'Monday'. The clothes consisted of a blue singlet top with the words 'Dyslexics are teople poo!' on it, and a pair of skinny denims. The shirt made me laugh.

It was surprisingly cool for summer, so I didn't have to worry about getting too warm in the jeans, but I knew that as soon as a hot day rolled around, Alice would force me into something that would barely cover my bum, so I settled on being grateful for being able to wear jeans for now. I pulled on a pair of Volley's and tied my hair up.

By the time I was done, Alice and Rose had woken and were collecting the clothes for today, so I bade them each a good morning and went to fetch myself some breakfast.

"Hmm, looks like you were able to find you clothes for today easy enough," Alice commented.

"Alice, it couldn't have _been_ any easier," I said rolling my eyes. She shrugged it off and got herself some breakfast. Alice looked good in the clothes she had chosen, although, I wasn't surprised by it. She was wearing a top that had writing on both the front and the back. On the front, it said, 'Fashion Tip #1: If the shoe fits...' and on the back it said '...Buy it in every colour!' It was so Alice that I had to laugh, but I knew that the next time she forced me to shop with her, she would probably put the rule into practice, so I stopped my laugh just before it became distinguishable, and hid it with a cough. She had matched the top with a mini skirt that was half hidden by the shirt. Once again, it was so Alice.

Rose walked in soon after I finished my breakfast wearing a shirt that said 'Innocent...' one the front and, '...Until proven guilty!' on the back. _What is it with these people and wearing clothes with words on them,_ I wondered, feeling as though I was missing some kind of trend.

I went and brushed my teeth before digging up my timetable from the bottom of my bag and went over my classes.

The timetable said:

1st – Mathematics, D. Barns, J12 – 50mins

2nd – English, K. Young, D22 – 50mins

MORNING TEA – 30mins

3rd – Ancient History, J. Matthews, R22 – 50mins

4th – Food Studies, R. Baines, H11 – 50mins

LUNCH – 60mins

5th – Science, M. Banner, G14 – 50mins

6th – Gym, T. Beattie M, Gym – 50mins

Attached to the timetable was the map I had used on my first day. I was glad that the receptionist included a map, but it would have gotten me further if someone had actually taught me how to read one.

_____________________________

After saying goodbye to Alice and Rose, I made my way over to where the map said J block was. Alice had told me that there was an indication on each building, telling you which one it was, but when I stopped in front of the building which I supposed was J block, there was nothing to tell whether it was or not.

"Are you lost?" an unfamiliar voice asked me from behind. I turned so quickly that I whipped myself in the eye with my ponytail. It hurt.

"Ow! Umm…Well…I…uh…yeah." I admitted.

"I'm Eric Yorkie," he introduced.

"Bella," I responded.

"Where are you headed?" he asked helpfully.

"J block,"

"Me too. You can walk with me if you like," he offered.

"Thanks," I said in relief.

"You're new here, aren't you?" he said after a bit of silence.

"Yes. Was it that obvious?" I asked, bracing myself for the answer.

"Well," he established. "For one, you were in the complete opposite corner of the school to your destination," I flinched as he said this, "And also, no-one who had attended FBS in the past wouldn't look completely lost, even though they have a map on them." he finished.

"Wow, you're pretty observant," I complimented.

"Well, here's J block," he said, stopping in front of an old brick building. "What room are you?" he supplemented.

"Umm," I checked my timetable, "12".

"It's the very last one down the hall," he directed me.

"Thank-you," I called before heading down the hallway. People were looking at me, which made me a little self-conscious, so I decided to concentrate on my feet as a distraction as well as a safety precaution.

As I entered the classroom, everyone looked up at me. The teacher hadn't arrived yet and neither had the bell, so I took a seat in the very back where no-one else was sitting, although, it did little to stop the stares everyone was sending me, so I settled of learning my timetable and doing my best to ignore the stared until the teacher arrived.

"Morning, class!! The teacher- Mr. Barns, I think- called out as he entered the classroom a few minutes later. "Now," he started, seeming a bit jumpy, "We have a new student joining us today, so I don't want any fowl business. Okay? ...Oh! And her name is Isabella Swan," he said after checking his notes.

"It's Bella," I said before I could stop myself.

Every single person in the classroom turned my way after the words escaped my lips. Correcting people when they said my whole name was an instant reaction for me. Obviously, it's a reaction I need to get under control, although, I would rather be embarrassed for a few seconds than have people calling me Isabella all the time.

The teacher looked stunned for a moment before speaking. "My apologies, Bella. I didn't see you there," he admitted.

"No, really?" I muttered under my breath so that no-one would hear me, but it seemed that one of the boys in front of me had good hearing, as he started laughing. The blush that had only just started to dissipate from when I corrected the teacher started crawling back, clearly wanting second rounds.

"Do you have something to share with the rest of the class, Toby?" Mr. Barns asked to who I guessed was the boy in front of me.

"No,"

"Then please don't disrupt my class again."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Hmm. Well then, how about we get this class started!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Everyone except me groaned at his suggestion. I didn't groan for two reasons. The first, was because I knew it was inevitable anyway, so there was no point in complaining, and secondly, because I liked this class. I knew I liked this class for two reasons, as well. I liked this class because I've always liked Math, even though I was judged greatly for it, but also because the teacher wasn't someone who was only teaching the subject for money, and droned on and on about things you didn't even need to know, making the class as boring as it possibly could be. Mr. Barns not only wanted to teach the student the best and worst sides of Math, but he also wanted to watch with satisfaction as his students excel in a subject most hate, all because he encouraged them to keep going when they faltered. This is why I liked Mr. Barns.

It surprised me when Mr. Barns told us we would be covering something I had already studied in Phoenix for the first term, but who was I to complain. At least the first term of Math would be a breeze for me.

I tuned out as Mr. Barns started to explain the basic rules of the subject, thinking about how I was going to fit in here when I only have one class with a friend.

"...Bella?"

"Bella?

"Bella!"

I was pulled out of my reverie from someone shouting my name. "Huh...?" I raised my head to see that everyone was looking at me. The teacher must have asked me a question. This is embarrassing! The heat rose to my cheeks as I asked him to repeat the question for me.

"Could you please solve the equation on the board for me, Bella?" he asked and everyone around me started smirking and snickering.

"Umm," I looked at the board. The equation was very easy, it looked like this:

8(a + 3) = 48

I quickly worked it out in my head before saying, "3". Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me with wide eyes.

"How did you do that, Bella?" Mr. Barns asked me. "I haven't explained how to work it out yet." he said looking at me with an incredulous look in his eyes.

Uh oh! I should have been paying attention. I was in it deep this time!

"Is she right?" someone sitting at the front asked the teacher.

"Yeah, she is," he said absently, nodding his head. "Bella, can you come up here and show us how you did that?" I blushed and nodded.

I concentrated on my feet as I walked up to the front of the room, which was good, because just as I neared the front of the room, someone stuck their foot out for me to trip, but I saw it, and evaded making friends with the floor here, too.

When I reached the board, Mr. Barns handed me the pen, and I wrote up what I did in an extended form. This is what it looked like:

8 (a + 3) = 48

8a + 24 = 48

8a + 24 - 24 = 48 - 24

8a = 24

8a/8 = 24/8

a = 3

**(A/N, Hello again, please don't go up my butt for the sum! I needed to make something up on the spot, and this was the first thing that popped into my mind, so of course, it's really simple. And just so you know, the peeps of Forks aren't meant to be stupid or anything like that. cya :)**

"Alright, class! What can you make out of what Bella has done on the board?" Mr. Barns asked after handing me a sheet of work that was intended for the rest of the class in future weeks to come and sending me back to my seat to complete it while he talked to the rest of the class.

Math flew by quickly without interruption after that, and before I knew it, I was walking over to English in D22. D block wasn't hard to find at all, as it was directly opposite J block. The only thing I had trouble with, was finding room 22. after going up and down both ends of the hallway, I noticed a staircase, and climbed it, but tripped on the last step on the case. I got to my feet and let my eyes wander the hall. There were only two classrooms' here. Room 21 and room 22. I smiled when I saw it and entered the classroom. The first thing I noticed was the colourful posters and signed pinned up to the wall, decorating it nicely. The second thing I noticed was the boy. The boy I had run into not only once, but twice yesterday. His sparkling emerald eyes bore holes into me as I looked around the room, a traitor blush rising to take a look at the room with me.

"Hello. You must be the new girl," The teacher, Ms. Young, said to me. "Take any seat and we'll get started." In my opinion, she looked anything but young, but I knew it was just a name.

There were only two spare seats. One was next to a chubby boy who was half sitting on the seat next to him because he took up too much room, and the other was next to the boy with green eyes. I knew I would regret sitting next to the creep that I literally ran into yesterday, but knew that I would regret it more if I sat next to the boy that needed one and half seats just because he was too big for one seat. So awkwardly I made my way towards the boy, stumbling over nothing on my way.

As I continued on my way towards the boy, I realised that the teacher must have organised a seating order, as every single girl I passed glared at me as if I had just sent them the biggest insult. I didn't understand this, but I had a feeling that I would find out sometime soon.

I nodded to the boy as he moved his books over to his desk, and I sat down.

I loved English. It was a great subject. Really? I loved every subject I did. The whole learning experience was something I could never fully get over. Learning new things about the future, past and present has thrilled me ever since prep. This is one of the reasons I chose History as an elective. The only subject I've ever hated in my entire life, is Gym. I've always been clumsy. My first baby step was proof of this. That is, if you can call it a step. My parents were so excited when I raised my foot without someone needing to hold me up, but before it even reached the floor, my other foot slipped from underneath me and I hit my head on the side of the coffee table in the lounge, cracking it open. I needed three stitches, and even to this day, I still have the scar- you just have to feel around for it a bit.

I focused my attention back to the classroom just in time to hear the teacher finished her sentence.

"...this terms' topics is going to be 'The Work of William Shakespeare'."

Yay! This couldn't get any better. Math was going to be a breeze because I had already studied it before, and we were studying something that I had been exploring ever since I was able to comprehend it. Shakespeare.

"You seem awfully happy about this," the boy beside me said just quietly enough to avoid the teachers ears.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Maybe because Shakespeare is boring," he said in tone as though he were pointing out the obvious.

"Who are you to say that?" I sneered.

"Edward Cullen. And you are?" he asked. His name sounded familiar to me, but I just couldn't out a finger on it.

"Bella Swan," I answered.

"Cullen! Pay attention or you'll end up-" Ms. Young said before Edward finished her sentence for her.

"In detention. Yeah, yeah." he said nonchalantly. _He seems quite rude. _I thought to myself._ Even if he doesn't like the teacher, he should still respect her. She's the reason he's got the privilege to be learning the things she has to offer._

"You shouldn't be so careless, Cullen. Too many detentions means-" the teacher started, but was once again cut off by Edward.

"A suspension. I know," he said, stretching out the sound when he said 'know' as though she had told him this so many times that he just wanted her to get tit through to her head that he knew the consequences of his actions, but wasn't prepared to change his course of action. This made me wonder just how many detentions he had been forced to attend from this lady.

"It doesn't seem like you _know_," she seethed, "Because you keep ending your sorry butt in the detention room!"

By the time they had finished their rant, he had obviously stopped listening, looking out the window as a distraction, and the whole class had gone silent.

"Don't ignore me, Cullen! It'll only make you more acquainted with the Principal. If that's possible," she said menacingly. He slowly turned his head to face her, looking completely pissed off. At least I now know not to get on Young's bad side.

By this time I had come to two conclusions about Ms. Young. Either, she was the nice lady that she seemed when I first walked into the classroom, and Edward was just able to flick a switch in her that made her lose her head on him. A switch that's supposed to remain off, that is. Or it could be my other conclusion, which was that she was only as nice as she had seemed earlier when she felt the need to be, and the rest of the time she was like the Grinch at Christmas. I desperately hoped it wasn't the latter conclusion, because if it was, it could set me off English for quite a long time, because liking the subject depends on liking the teacher, because without the teacher, there's no subject. Either way, I was going to do my best to stay in the teachers good books.

Near the end of the class, I started looking through my memories of the past few days since I had arrived at FBS. The days had flown by. Minutes had turned to seconds, hours to minutes.

I remembered thinking the day before I arrived at the school, what it was going to be like attending a boarding school. Whether this Rosalie Hale and this Alice Cullen were going to be my friends. Then it hit me. I thought back to the day in the Food Court, how everyone was there. Except the infamous Edward. Then the day that we locked Emmett and Jasper in our room so that they were forced to watch Mamma Mia with us. Everyone was there- except Edward. I slowly turned and faced the mysterious boy that was sitting beside me. Eyes wide as saucers, I asked him, "What did you say your name was, again?" I already knew the answer, but I felt like I needed some kind of confirmation.

"Edward Cullen," he said turning to face me. "Why?" That was the last thing I expected him to say, but I wasn't surprised, as I was putting together the pieces of a puzzle that I didn't even realise was there, even though it had been right in front of my face all this time. When I accidentally ran into him yesterday, he had held my hand tight as he swiftly lifted me from the ground, and even then, he didn't let go of my hand. And then at the shops, he didn't take his hands away from my waist until I pried them off. I realised in this moment that he was everything Jasper had described him to be and more. He was arrogant and rude.

"No reason," I said, answering his question, but still deep in thought.

"Really? 'Coz I think there is a reason," he looked deep into my eyes as he said this, and I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to...what's the word...dazzle it out of me. I also knew that, had I not figured him out earlier, it probably would have worked, but I wasn't buying it.

I narrowed my eyes. I remembered how at the first time I went to the food court, Jasper and Emmett had described him as what most would call a Player, but to me it sounded as though they weren't serious, but I never actually expected to have to find out for myself.

By now there was one thing I knew for sure about Edward Cullen: he is a sick, arrogant jerk who always gets his way, and that it was about time he stopped using the female population, and was taught a lesson. I figured it wouldn't go down well of I didn't answer him, so I looked him in the eye and said, "Wow. I actually thought Jasper was joking when he was talking about you in the Food Court the other day!" I paused for a second, gorging his reaction before whispering, "Guess I thought wrong, hey Cullen?"

His face was contorted by different emotions. There was shock, confusion, something I couldn't decipher, and, somehow, he managed a smirk in there.

He was about to respond, but I was ironically 'saved by the bell', and I stood, gathered my books and stormed out of the room. I had a funny feeling that I didn't want to know what his response was going to be. _Finally! Morning Tea! _I inwardly rejoiced, but it seemed that I got myself happy a little too early, as I reached the top of the stairway. _Right, _I remembered grimly, _I forgot about the stairs._

I carefully took a step down onto the first step, clinging to the rail for dear life. Somehow, I managed to make it down to the end of the stairwell before anyone could spot me and call me retarded or something, and I made my way towards the food court to meet outside Oporto, like Alice, Rose and I had organised earlier this morning.

Of course, I was pretty stupid to think that this was as easily done as said. I whipped out my map and held it out in front of me. I didn't realise, though, that it was upside down until I looked over to the key. So I turned the map around, but that me even more confused, so I decided to follow the crowd. _Surely everyone else is going to the Food Court for...well...food._

I was wrong. The group off people I was following were heading over to one of their dorm rooms. The only good thing about this, was that the person's room was in the same Dorm block as mine- C block. So, remembering the way we took when Alice forced into the shopping expedition, I eventually found my way over to the food court. I kept scanning the food court, looking for my friends, but it there were so many tables in front of me, that I couldn't even begin to image having to weave my way through them to find ours. The sound of Emmett booming laughter reached my ears. It sounded like he was right in front of me, but I couldn't see him.. Then I heard my name being called over and over again.

I started looking at the vast expanse of tables in front of me, searching with a supposedly keen eye for the source of the voices.

Suddenly, Rose was by my side. "God, Bella! I suspected that you might have had a bit of sight disorientation, but I didn't think that you were _that_ blind!" she mocked me as she led to a table three meters away from where I was standing. The blush that was rising to my cheeks was heavier than when I tripped and face-planted my birthday cake in year 6. I was so embarrassed!

"Gee, thanks Rose" I said sarcastically as we sat down. Emmett, somehow was still laughing, and it was now made clear to me that, once again, I was the object of his amusement.

"Why do you keep laughing at me Emmett?" I asked slightly saddened after he had calmed down a little.

"Silly Bella," he scolded, lightening my mood a little. "Only half of my amusement is coming from you as a person," he explained, although, it was only making me more confused. "The other half is coming from your shirt!" he finished before bursting out laughing again.

By now, Jasper was giving Emmett the weirdest look I've ever seen, and I couldn't help but start laughing myself.

"Her shirt?!" Jasper asked incredulously. "You're laughing at her shirt?!"

"Have you read it!" Emmett asked in his defense.

"Umm…" he said, sitting up slightly to read it. I stretched it out from the bottom to help him. Once he had read it, he let out a stretched groan, thinking how Emmett had laughed for about 5mins over it. After that he looked down and shook his head in disapproval, but was unable to keep a smile off his face.

"What's up, Jazz?" a voice said from behind me. But it wasn't just _any_ voice. It was _his_ voice! The last voice that I wanted to hear at that moment. I felt my back stiffen and my eyes began to bulge out of my head.

He moved around the table to sit next to Emmett, directly opposite me. I glared daggers at him as he took in the sight of me, a smug smile appearing on his face.

All was silent at our table as I changed my focus from him to the edge of the table, suddenly very interested by the smooth curve of the think, circular table-top.

"By the looks of things," Alice broke the spell, "You two have already been acquainted.

"Three times and counting," was Edwards only response, still looking at me. When he said that, my head snapped up. I glared at him until he looked away.

"Three!?" Alice asked. Even though Edward had looked away, I hadn't. I didn't tell Alice and Rose about the other time I had run into him for a reason, and now he had gone and ruined it. I guess it was time to say goodbye to my beloved tracksuit. I was angry at him. Someone standing a kilometer away would be able to see that clearly.

Alice and Rose suggested that I go with them to order and collect the food, and I gratefully stood, thankful for the distance between Edward and me.

Once we were in the steady line to the busy ordering counter, I stood still, closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Getting rid of any built up frustration. I wasn't usually this aggressive, but he seemed to be able to anger me so easily that it…well…it angered me further. I collected myself after that, and put on a casual façade. I knew that I would have to face the wrath of Alice and Rose soon, but now wasn't the time, so when Alice asked me if I wanted to share anything with them, I answered with a _casual _"Nope," popping the 'p' as I did.

When we got back to the table, I looked anywhere but the seat he was sitting at. Well, I was also careful not to look a Emmett wolfing down his extended meal of two burgers and a large pack of Chips (Fries).

As I was putting my rubbish in the provided bin, the bell went, so I turned to collect my books and leave, but was stopped dead in my tracks as _he_ was holding out my bag for me.

I sighed, and reached for the bag, but just before my fingers could latch themselves onto the straps, he pulled the bag closer to him.

He had a playful glint in his eyes, and I knew that this was all a game to him. So I stood in my placed, clenching my jaw and crossing my arms, waiting. He raised his arched eyebrows, obviously expecting something. I closed my eyes and unfolded my arms. After balling my fists a few times, I opened my eyes to meet his amused stare and said in a strained voice and between clenched teeth, "Can I _please_ have my bag back?"

He seemed to think it over for a moment before turning to face me and saying, "Mmm…I guess," he handed me my bag, but as I tried to pull it out of his grasp, he lent in slightly, still holding my bag, and whispered into my ear, "See you in fourth,". Then he turned on his heel and left. I looked towards the clock and realised that I had two minuets before the bell went, and started racing towards R block. Luckily, it was nearer to the shops than any other block, so I made it in no time, and, once I had found a spare seat in room 22, was able to let a relieved feeling wash over me, but I knew it wasn't for long. I began to ponder over what he had meant when he said that he'd meet me in fourth. He couldn't know what subjects I had and when I had them! Unless…no…he read my timetable! Of course! When I went with Rose and Alice to get the food, it must have been the perfect opportunity to see if he could anger me further- not that I needed it! He is such a Jerk!

"Are you okay?" someone asked from beside me. I forgot there were other people in the room.

"Yeah…Just been a rough ride so far, I guess." I said. I couldn't believe that it was only third period. I still have three more to go after this one, and the next one I supposedly share with *shudder* Edward.

"Sometimes that sorta things' unavoidable," he said. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Mike Newton, by the way."

"Bella Swan," I said curtly. My mind then began to walk through my memories. I sometimes did this to get my mind off certain things that I didn't necessarily want to think about. It was also a good relaxation method. The only problem here, was that I didn't consciously choose the memories that were to be relived for me, and, unconsciously of course, my mind chose the misadventures of yesterday. Starting how I ran into Edward during my jog and going through every moment after that. I was about to get up to when I tripped over the chair the door opened, forcefully pulling me out of my memory bank.

I sighed with relief as it was the teacher that walked in. _At least I can now escape to the uncovered wonders of Ancient History, instead of yesterday's mishaps._ I thought to myself, in a somewhat happier mood.

"Settle down, please." Ms. Matthews asked pleasantly, scanning the room. She looked like she was looking for something. Well, she did. Now she looked like she had found it. The only problem? It seemed that I was the object she was looking for.

"You must be Isabella Swan," she said directly to me.

"Bella," I corrected, once again saying it on instinct and embarrassing myself.

"If that's what you prefer." She accepted. I nodded.

"Okaay, class," she said, changing her focus from just me to everyone in the room. "Did you all have a good Summer?" she asked enthusiastically.

Throughout the room, a chorus of whoops and yeah's rang, echoing of the plastered walls.

She laughed at the reactions of various students in the room. "Good," she said airily before turning serious. "Because your summer holidays are over, and now it's time to start studying Ancient History!" she said, her voice gradually becoming enthusiastic again. I laughed when she finished, but stopped almost immediately as every head in the room turned in my direction, confused at how I could find the thought of studying funny. I lowered my head as a steady heat rised into my face, yet again.

"At least someone in the room has a good sense of humor," Ms. Matthews muttered under her breath, but I was at the back of the room in the corner, and I still heard it. And it still made me smile.

Ancient History, or AH passed quickly, much to my disappointment. AH is one of my favourite subjects, if it wasn't already obvious. By the time the bell rang for class to end, I was smiling from ear to ear. Ms. Matthews was an awesome teacher! She just managed to make an awesome subject even...well...awesomer!

But unfortunately, my good mood was trashed as I remembered who was going to be in my next class. _Edward_. I love Food Studies, but I'm not sure whether I'm going to like it much after he walks all over it. It was a good thing that my Mum made sure I knew how to cook from a very young age- this way I can try to be content as I cook. As I walked, I tried to look on the bright side of things. For one, there was about a one in 15 chance that I was going to be his partner, and, there was a small chance that he wasn't serious when he said 'see you in fourth'. He might have just been trying to piss me off! Yeah!

I sometimes wonder whether it's just the guy with a big head who dislikes me, or whether it's just the world in itself. Maybe it's both? I wasn't sure, but either way, I was sure that someone up there had something against me, 'coz it seemed like every single time I got my hopes up, they got crush into a hope smoothie. Because as I walked into the room, I caught _him_ starring at me. _Jerk!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, so I know that this is a real cliffe, but I couldn't help it! It just seemed like a good place to stop! But before you hate me too much, I want you to know that I really want more reviews. It only takes up about two secionds of your time, but it makes my day all the more, so if you have the time to add my story to your faves, please please please REVIEW?! Look, you've reduced me to begging! So please, if you like the story, try and convince your friends to read it too! It'd make my day!**

**Also, I really want to write the next chappie, but, in a self sacrafice, I'm not going to update it until I get...say...10 more reviews. I know that's a little mean, but c'mon! It's not that hard! Oh! and reviewing over and over again won't do! Although it shows me your dedication, I'd prefer it if there were more than just three people reviewing! **

**Thanks!!!**

**luv,**

**liv4lyf :)**


	6. Day One part 2

**I'm back...again!!! Okay, so I know I said Wednesday, but two things prevented me from updating! The first, was a small writers block, but don't worry, I'm over it know!...I hope! And the second was that my Mum got mad at my bigger brother, and took the internet away for a week or so, so this is the first chance I've gotten to update! Also, I'm going to be very busy throughtout the next week or so, because Sunday I have to get everything ready for school, Monday is, well, Australia Day, Tuesday I'm going out with my Mum all day, and on Wednesday, school starts again, so i might not get a chance to update for a while, but I'll try my best!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far by naming them, so here they are!**

**DrEaMeRs-LiFe**

**OliviaJane**

**becp**

**DaRkVaMpIrE45**

**ellaaaa.**

**lovin. this. story**

**Edward Cullen vs. Jacob Black**

**Harri85**

**Pocaccho906**

**Cullen Lover**

**dualilb0b**

**uberbob**

**Kelly-ann**

**cilla**

**BellaBubble**

**luvedwardcullen17**

**abandonedcorridors**

**aggirl101**

**iloveedwardanthonymasencullen**

**Bella Cullen…..Megan who?**

**Malaysianwriter1995**

**Thanks to all of you! Here's chapter 6! R&R! :)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I couldn't believe it! He was serious! Just when I get hope...! But that wasn't the worst part. No. The worst part was that every table was taken _except_ his. His facial features were contorted by a lop-sided smirk that seemed to be permanently planted there. _Honestly_, I thought to myself. _Who has a lop-sided smirk?_ I shook it off and reluctantly walked over to the back of the room to stand next to him.

"Can't say I didn't tell you so," he said smugly, his smirk growing. He looked really dorky when he did this. I wondered what he would look like if his perfectly straight nose was broken, but I knew I shouldn't, because it only made me want to be the one _to_ break it. Even more than I already did, that is.

"But you just did..." I answered, mock confusion distorting both my face and my voice. _You know what they say, _I assured myself. _If you can't amaze people with your intelligence, confuse them with your bullshit._

"I...Well...Wait...What?" he asked. Ah! The brilliance of confusion.

"Uh huh," I said as Ms. Baines walked in.

"Afternoon, class! Please file up at the sink, wash your hands and put on the apron by the side of each of your preparing tables." she said in a rushed voice. I could tell that this was going to be routine for every class. "Quickly, now!"

After everyone had completed the given orders and were standing by their tables next to their partners, we were handed a small booklet that contained the recipes for everything we were to be cooking this term.

Today was basically going to be a filler day. We went over the expectations, the things to be aware of, and of course, the safety rules and the consequences that would be put down if any of these weren't taken into consideration.

The 50mins passed by quickly, and a felt a wave of relief as I realised that it was Lunch time. But then I remembered who else would be sharing the table with us. The same person who was walking next to me. Wait! Why is he walking next to me?!

"So..." he said.

"So..." I said, at loss of how to respond to his cheesy conversation starter.

"You enjoying FBS?" he asked me.

"Why are you suddenly being so...social?" I asked, stopping to look at him, confusion once again tracing my face. Except this was real confusion.

"Can't I be?" he asked in his defense.

"From how you've been acting so far, no!"

"Yeah? And how have I been acting?" he challenged.

"Like the obnoxious, arrogant jerk you are!" I spat before starting walking again at a faster face towards the food court.

"_Isabella Swan, please report to the Administration Office immediately! Isabella Swan," _the loud speaker called out. Once again, on instinct, I corrected the air by telling it that my name was Bella! But then it sunk in.

"Wait!" I said turning to Edward who was suddenly beside me again. "That's me!"

"No duh!" he said sarcastically. "Good luck!" he added cheerily when I rolled my eyes at him. He started walking off again before I remembered something.

"Wait!" I called. I resented the fact that I had to turn to him, but everyone else had already disappeared to collect their lunch.

"Yes?" he turned. As if he doesn't know what I'm about to say.

"I don't know how to get to the Office from here," I told him.

"Okay,"

Uh! Why does he have to be so difficult? "Can you _please _just show me the way?"

"Are you asking me the walk you there?" he asked mockingly.

"No! I just...Uh! Are you going to show me the way or not?!" I stumbled.

"Yeah, I guess," he said as he laughed.

We walked in silence the whole way. I concentrated on certain things we were passing to try and learn the way, and when I wasn't doing that, I was concentrating on my feet.

"Do I get a reward?" he asked when we stopped outside the Administration Office.

"Go to hell, Edward!" I sneered before pulling the door, but little did I realise that this door was a push.

"Nice," he commented. I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

It was the same room I had walked in on my first day. The air-conditioned mahogany walls were welcoming, but the receptionist wasn't.

"Right through there," she said in a bored monotone voice. She pointed down a wide hallway. "Mr. Walker is waiting for you."

"Thank-you, Ms. Cope," I bade, remembering my manners.

The hallway was wide, but short. There were only three rooms from what I could tell. One door was on the right wall, one on the left and one at the very end of the corridor. The one on the end was open, but I could still see the sign that read, 'Mr. A. Walker. Principal'. I knocked lightly on the open door. The room was almost the same colour as the main room, but it was a bit lighter. There was a big, golden- brown timber table against the back wall, with two chairs for visitors by it. Behind the desk, sat who I presumed was the principal. He didn't have much hair, but where there was hair it was a light brown colour. His face was half hidden behind his desk computer, but from what I could see, he had two small, beady blue eyes that were seeking cover behind a pair of thick everyday glasses.

"Oh!" he said, lifting his head from his computer. "You must be Isabella. Please, take a seat,"

"Um, it's just Bella." I timidly replied, making my way towards the chair on the left.

"Sorry. Bella," he corrected himself, not that it would do much.

"I know that you're only half-way through the day, but I have already heard extraordinary reports from some of your teachers." This was the last thing I expected him to say. But, then again, I hadn't really given much thought to why I was being called here in the first place.

"Oh," was all I could muster at that moment. I wasn't sure whether this was going to be a pleasant conversation or not, so I figured I'd keep it simple.

"Mr. Barns, for one has taken an exceptional liking to you." he said with a smile. "Now," he began after a moment, "He claims that you have already covered this terms' subject at your school in Phoenix, would he be correct in assuming so?"

"Yes," I said. I felt like I was admitting to arson or something.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're not in trouble." He comforted. This made me feel a little better, but if I wasn't in trouble, why was I here? "In fact, it's quite the opposite," he continued. "You see, Doug...err, Mr. Barns, believes you should be offered a position in our advanced Math class. Just so that you don't have to relearn what you've already been taught." By the time he had finished, he was smiling and there was a small twinkle in his eye.

His confession shocked me more than I had been shocked in a while.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, of course!" he said, taking my silence as a declination. "It's only an offer."

"No." I amended. "That would be great, Mr. Walker! Thank-you!" I couldn't prevent the smile that appeared on my face. I'd never been asked to join an advanced class before. It was sure to be quite an experience.

"Well," he said, looking like he'd just gotten one of the very many tasks' off his shoulders. "I'll just print off your new timetable, then." He looked a bit shocked himself at my outburst, and I was starting to feel a little self conscious about it, but I shrugged it off.

After he had printed it, he handed it to me and I was dismissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I met the 'gang' at the same table we were at the previous break.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

"Why was your name called over the loud-speaker?" Alice asked in super speed when, at the same time, Rose said, "Why did the office need you? Is something wrong?" Then Emmett said swiftly, "Bella! Where were you?" Edward was the only one who didn't raid me with questions- not that I expected him to, he just watched as everyone reacted to my late appearance. Also Jasper didn't, but he wasn't even at the table, so that was kind of obvious.

"Whoa..." I said, holding up my hands to silence them. "One at a time pleases. I'm not much of a multi-tasker!"

"Obviously," Edward muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I sent a glare his way as he acted as though he'd said nothing.

Alice repeated her question to me, and then Rose repeated her question to me, not letting me answer Alice's first.

"Nothing's wrong guys! Quite the opposite, actually." I said, repeating the principal's words to me. They all looked confused, even Edward, so I handed my new timetable to Alice.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked while Rose leant over to see the changed timetable for herself.

"Right here," said a voice from behind me. He was balancing all of our food in his hands, and looked dangerously close to dropping them, so I stood and said "Here, let me help you." But before I could grab the first thing, I was pulled down by my shirt into the seat. "Ow," I complained, but it wasn't noticed as Rose and Alice sent their congratulations my way as soon as my head collided with the bench.

"OMG, Bella! Congrats! Why didn't you tell us?!" Alice scorned.

"Yeah, Bella! This is BIG!" Rose agreed. At the same time, Jasper dropped the food to the table, and Edward laughed at my new injury. _Jerk!_

"Jeez, guys!" I said, rubbing my head. _That's gonna bruise,_ I thought to myself painfully. "I'm telling you _now_, because I only found out _now_!" I explained slowly.

"Sorry," they said at the same time, but I could tell that they didn't really mean it. This made me laugh, and before long, everyone- even Edward had joined in. Alice with her twinkling bell- like laugh, Emmett with his booming laugh, Rose with her amused giggle, Jasper with his quite ring, and Edward with his deep, carefree chuckle. Alice and Rose stopped laughing before anyone else, looking nervously between themselves, me and Edward. It gave me a bad feeling, but I knew that if they really needed to tell me something, they would, so I shrugged it off.

Once the rest of us had settled, we grabbed our food from the pile on the table. Alice and Rose had ordered something for me, so I didn't have to worry about it. I was glad that the school fee covered every food break for us. That way we could have whatever we wanted without digging into our pockets straight away. Of course, the food was pretty much the only free thing there was in the shopping centre.

A few conversations were started, but each one ended with Emmett saying something stupid and then either getting into an argument with Rose, or getting a good whack on the head from whoever could get there first. It was so easy to be around them- 'them' being Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper- and for that, I was grateful. I was worried when I first came to FBS that I would have trouble fitting in, or I would be treated like a no-one, but no such thing was existent when you were hanging with Alice and Rose. Not to mention that Emmett always found a way to lighten any mood you're in, even if you're already happy.

I noticed that, throughout the lunch break, Alice had been looking between Edward and I, and I knew that she was up to something. Whether I would enjoy that something or not was beyond me, but I figured that if it involved Edward, it probably wouldn't be enjoyable. She sent me a look that I knew meant that we were going to be having a long talk tonight. _Joy! _I also noticed that Edward had been wearing his wonky smirk ever since I showed Alice and Rose my timetable, but I honestly didn't want to know what was going through his mind.

I looked over to the overly large clock hanging on the wall to the far left. We only had 10 minutes left of lunch, and, as much as I was looking forward to my class with Rose, I still would have preferred to stay here with my friends.

"Hey Rose?" I asked in a rare moment of silence a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should be going now?" I asked, looking at the clock again. 5 minutes.

"Why? We still have five minutes until the bell," she said, taking a peek at the clock herself.

"Trust me. With me tagging along, you'll need it!" I warned standing up to collect my books.

"Alright," she caved. We said we'd meet Alice back at the dorm as soon as we could. Or, in my case, as soon as I could find it again. We said goodbye to Emmett and Jasper, and I sent a look Edward's way, but decided not to bother saying anything to him.

"Where's my goodbye?" he asked in mock offense.

"Up my arse!" I spat before taking Rose's hand and steering her away from our dumbfounded friends…and Edward.

We had been walking in silence for about a minute, and that was all it took. Within the first 100 meters of the shopping center, I found something to trip over, except this time I didn't have some jerk to save me from colliding with the ground. I landed with a loud thump before Rose even noticed that I had fallen. _I fell over a __**rock!**_

"Bella! Are you okay?!" she asked in full concern.

I'm fine," I grumbled, turning over to see the extent of the damage, but was surprised as I saw more of an injury than I anticipated.

I had torn a shallow amount of skin off of my right knee and my left inner thigh and lower shin had grazes all over them. I also had some minor cuts on my arms where I had braced myself for the fall.

"Oh, Bella," she gasped, "You've really outdone yourself this time!"

I looked up at her. She looked so worried; I just had to comfort her. "Don't worry, Rose! This has happened so many times to me that I barely feel it at all!" The last part was a lie. It was actually really painful, but I shrugged it off, knowing that I'd endured worse in the past.

"Alright," she reluctantly caved. "If you say so. We're going to be late for class, Bella." she said. "Maybe you should go to the first aid bay, Bella. You're knee's bleeding pretty steadily." she said after inspecting my wounds again.

"Fine, but we'll have to get a pass from...err-"

"Mr. Banner" she finished my sentence for me. "Yeah, come on. Can you walk alright?"

"I'll be fine. Let's just get to the classroom before the bell goes." She nodded and, even though I said I'd be fine, wrapped an arm around my torso to help support me.

We got to the classroom just seconds after the teacher did by the looks of things. He was about to scold us for being late when he realised the state I was in.

"Can we please have a pass for Bella?" Rose asked, "She fell."

Mr. Banner gave me another once over before digging through his brief case to find his pass booklet. He scribbled a few lines on the scrap of paper before handing it to Rose. "Be back as soon as you can please?" he called as Rose supported me out the door. We hobbled past many classrooms, but I took a careful precaution not to look into any, for I knew that we would be getting a few odd stares from on-lookers.

We hobbled on for a few more minutes before arriving at the Administration Office. Ms. Cope was surprised to see me again so soon, but when she saw my injuries, she told us to wait for a second while she fetched the nurse.

"Right through here," she directed. Rose and I walked through the door into what I presumed was the sick bay. There was a kind, middle-aged looking lady who walked over to us.

"She fell," Rose said as the nurse bent down to inspect my injuries.

"That much is obvious," she said with a smile. "I'm Ms. Robinson, the new nurse."

"Bella Swan," I introduced, "The new girl." At my statement Ms. Robinson sent me a smile from ear to ear that was so contagious that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Why don't we get you fixed up, hey?" she offered, directing me over to a chair. Rose helped me over and stayed by my side. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me!" the nurse suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot to ask your name, dear," she looked up expectantly at Rose.

"Rosalie Hale," she said with a smile.

"Ah! A beautiful name for a beautiful face!" she exclaimed.

I looked up at Rose from the low seat I was perched in. "You don't have to stay, Rose. You should go back to class." I said.

"Are you kidding me?" her sudden outburst took me by surprise. "There is three things wrong with what you just said, Bella. For one, I pretty sure you don't know the way back to the classroom. Even if you did, knowing you, you'll probably just end up straight back here again. Also, because of you I get to wing the first 20 minutes of Science." I smiled at her sincerity, and Ms. Robinson laughed.

"Oh, I remember when I was your age," she said while she cleaned and dressed each of my wounds. "I was quite the character." she added, a distant look creeping into her eyes. I suddenly reached out for Rose's hand and squeezed tight as Ms. Robinson forgot where she was a rested her hands on my most dominant wound on my right knee.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, dear! I-"

"Don't worry about it! I'm fine!" I said in an attempt to calm her down. After a moment she nodded and silently got back to work, an apologetic look lingering in her eyes. Meanwhile, Rose was trying to get the feeling back into her hand, and for that, I took up the same look as the nurse had just sent me.

After she had cleaned and dressed the three main wounds, she asked me if there were any more. I showed her the small cuts on my arms, but said that they were no big deal, but she still insisted on cleansing them.

I relied heavily on Rose's outstretched hand to lift myself out of my seat.

"Thank-you, Ms. Robinson," I called from the front desk as we made our way towards the exit. "I'm pretty sure we'll become good friends before long!" I laughed with her as I made fun of my accidental issue.

"See you soon, then!" she replied from the doorway.

During the comfortable silence that engulfed Rose and I as we made our way back towards the Science classroom, I was suddenly grateful that it was Rose that I had the class with, because I knew that if it had been Alice, her petite figure wouldn't be able to support my weight, and if it had been Emmett he would probably carry me there himself, which would have been extremely embarrassing on my part. And I knew for sure that it would be awkward with Jasper with me and even worse if it was Edward. I shuddered.

Unfortunately, I chose the wrong time to shudder, as we were just walking over loose rubble, and my feet began to slip from underneath me, but Rose had a surprising amount of strength on her, and was able to save me before we had to make another disastrous trip to the first aid room.

We eventually entered the Science room again, but I was pretty sure we didn't miss anything too important, as half the students in the classroom were asleep and the other half were almost there. Even though Rose and I chose the empty table at the back, it did little to stop all the now-awake students from starring.

"Just ignore them," Rose advised. "They're only starring because you're now the most interesting thing to look at, what with all you bandages and whatnot." Her words did little to prevent my already glowing face from brightening further, but I acted on them nonetheless and found it easier to concentrate on the teachers' monotone lecture than feel self-conscious about all the looks being sent our way.

In no time, the 25 minutes remaining of Science were gone, and the bell was telling us to get moving to our last class of the day. This sent a wave of relief over me, but it was quickly disposed of as I remembered that I had Gym next.

"Don't worry, Bella!" Rose said as she helped me out of my seat. "Mr. Beattie will let you sit out if you're injured." The wave of relief returned.

I stumbled out of the classroom behind Rose, figuring that I would have to got without her help anyway.

"The Gym is straight down there and to the left," Rose instructed just as I opened my mouth to ask her where it was. I smiled and thanked her before turning and making my way towards the Gym.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch all the skilled competitors as they fought with eachother, trying desperately not to let the Volleyball touch the ground on their side of the net. It wasn't only to my convenience that the coach let me sit on the sideline, but it was also the team's convenience. Even though the unlucky team that chose me would have one more person then their opposal, they would probably have half the team go sit out from injuries and be losing by a minimum of ten points. **(A/N, Sorry, I don't really know anything about Volleyball, so please excuse me if I got something wrong :)**

About halfway through the class, there was a disruption at the entrance. There were only two sport teachers at this school. Coach Clapp and Mr. Beattie. Neither were the type you would want to get on the wrong side of from what I had heard from Mike Newton, who was in my AH class as well as this one.

"Thomas, can I borrow you for a moment?" Coach Clapp asked from the doorway of the Gym.

"Err...Sure." Mr. Beattie replied. He told the people playing at that moment to pause the game and for all of us to behave as he went to see what Coach Clapp needed. I watched as the Coach showed signs of frustration and Mr. Beattie tried to calm him slightly. With each passing second I grew more curious. _What could be so important that Coach Clapp would need to interrupt Mr. Beattie's lesson?_ I saw the teachers nod their heads and a second later, two bodies were shoved through the entrance of the Gym and the door was slammed behind them. Both boys fell to the ground as they stumbled through the narrow doorway. Both boys were familiar to me. One brought a smile to my face, but the other tore it away from my face. Emmett and Edward Cullen.

They pushed themselves away from the ground, grinning madly at eachother all the while. By now, every single head inn the Gym was turned their way. They looked around the room, noticing that they were the centre of attention, and their goofy smiles faded away, traces of mischievousness and victory lingering in their eyes.

As Emmett was scanning the room, his eyes locked onto mine before lowering his gaze to my legs. I followed his movement, suddenly feeling a little sheepish.

I looked up to meet his ever widening eyes guiltily before the teacher called for our attention.

"Okay, class! We've gained ourselves two new classmates! Now," he said, changing subjects like the click of a finger. "Back to the game!"

"You two can just sit on the side bench for the rest of the class." Mr. Beattie said quietly to Emmett and Edward. They nodded in understanding before walking over in my direction. I couldn't _believe_ it! I now have _him_ in three out of six classes. Next thing he'll be in the advanced Math class with me.

_Wait! _I thought as it dawned on me. Alice and Rose were looking nervously between me and Edward straight after they found out that I had been promoted, and Edward was smirking at me! I turned to where Edward and Emmett now stood beside me, getting a better look at my recent injuries.

"Gosh, Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. "You're left alone for one hour, and you still manage to fall?!"

"Yeah! What'd you do! Fall over a loose rock?" Edward said cockily.

"Good guess," I said uncomfortable, confirming his teasing. I looked down at my feet as they took seats either side of me.

"Man! That must take quite some skill!" Emmett said.

"Yeah! Guess I've had a lot of practice!" I said quietly to myself, but both bodies beside me heard every word that escaped my mouth, and a laugh escaped theirs. But then I remembered my last train of thought. The one where there was a possibility that Edward learnt advanced Math.

I turned to him, eyes wide as saucers. How do I ask him? It would be a pretty awkward conversation if I just straight out asked him. Especially if I was wrong. What if I had misunderstood Alice and Rose? What if it was something completely different? Well, I for one know that if that were the case, fate would be on my side for the first time in...Say...a while.

"Hello?" Edward asked, drawing out the word as he waved a hand in front of my eyes. "Anyone home?"

I hit his hand away and turned back to watching the game. Not that I was actually watching. It was just a facade I put on so that I could think more. Go through the possibilities and impossibilities in my head. Of course, the facade didn't do squat for me, as it was pretty obvious I wasn't watching the game. At least, this became very clear when a hard ball hit me in the side of the head. It was a strong shot, and sent my head in an uncontrollable tumult into Edward's shoulder. He caught my head and set me straight before I pressed a finger to the spreading ache in my head. It hurt. A lot. I could tell that it was going to bruise, if not leave a bump. A _big_ bump.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was aiming the ball." The boy who was apologizing was very dark skinned, with short, cropped hair. He was had squatted down in front of me so he could see me, but I guessed he was of an average height.

I told him I was fine, and added a smile to try and convince him that it was true, even though it wasn't. Almost the whole class had made their way over to me by now, and it wasn't helping the ache in my head at all. The pain wasn't too bad, but it was enough to start spreading over to the right side of my head, making me slightly dizzy. I tried not to show any of this, though, because, although I had told the new nurse we would become good friends, and she was nice company, I wasn't really in the mood to go visit her again.

The students started to move away as Mr. Beattie made his way towards me through the crowd.

"Alright, clear off will you!" he directed his words to everyone around me, but three people stayed. Emmett, Edward and the boy who had apologised earlier.

"You too, Tyler," he said to the other boy. He didn't seem to mind having the Cullen's here still. Well...that or he took no notice of them. The boy, Tyler, slowly picked himself up off the ground, sent me another sorry look and went over to where the rest of the class had piled together.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked me as he reached towards my head.

"A bit sore," I said casually, trying not to concentrate on the continuous throbbing on the side of my head. He nodded his head as he moved some hair away from where the ball had impacted on the side of my head.

"Hmmm. There's quite an amount of bruising, there." he said almost to himself. "But apart from that, it doesn't look too bad!" he added reassuringly. I nodded my head in understanding, but that didn't mix well with my recent injury, giving me a head ache. I groaned and rested my head in my hands, forgetting about the people around me.

"Do you want to go the first aid?" one of them asked me.

"No!" I said quickly. A little too quickly, by the seems of it. "I'm fine, really!"

"Alright, well you just rest here. The bell's going to go soon, anyway." The teacher sent me a pitiful smile before going over to the waiting students.

My attention was torn away from the game that had been started by a silent shaking beside me. I turned to Edward, only to see him chuckling madly. I honestly didn't see the humour in how the class had gone by so far, and he must have noticed it, because he stopped laughing as he looked at me and opened his mouth to speak.

But before one sound could escape his smirking lips, the bell sounded, signaling the end of classes for today, and in my haste to get away, I stood too swiftly and it caught me off balance. Luckily for me, (Heavy sarcasm) something else caught me, as well, before I could end up on the ground. Unluckily for me, it was Edward. _Joy! _I tore his hands away as soon as I had my balance back, and bent down to get my bag from under the bench, but someone had beaten me to it.

I straightened up and saw _him _holding my bag out for me, but I wasn't falling for it this time. _What was with him! Why is he like this? Does it ever stop?! _I was battling questions towards myself, not knowing the answers to any of them. He raised his eyebrows at me and shook the bag a bit for me to take. I looked at it suspiciously and crossed my arms, wondering if he was just going to pull it away again. But he just rolled his eyes, grabbed my hand and pushed the bag into my open palm. I sent him a look before swinging the strap onto my shoulder and walking- slowly- away.

Of course, within just a few seconds of my slow escape, both Emmett and Edward had caught up with me, one either side of me again. I felt small and fragile sandwhiched between these two buffaloes- two emotions I didn't want to feel, so you could probably tell that I wasn't too keen on letting them show, but my worries quickly abated as I saw Emmett quietly laughing. Well...quietly for him...

I looked at him, confused. He caught my look and, after taking a moment to calm down, explained his amusement to me.

"You're very clever, Bella! It's like you're a magnet to injuries!"

"Wow, Em! That's probably the most intelligible thing you've ever said!" A voice from behind us mocked.

"Rose!" I squealed, having a small Alice moment. Unfortunately for me, even though I was the one who caused the loud noise, it really didn't mix well with the growing ache in my head. Not only was it growing, but it was spreading, too. I tried to cover my groan of pain with a few coughs, but that only made it worse, making me groan again!

She was about to pull me into a hug, but instead, she put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye, suspicion smothering her face.

"Spill your guts, Bella!" she demanded, squinting her eyes into suspicious slits. If I was being honest, she looked a little frightening, but I decided to put it aside for the moment and just tell her that I would explain everything to her when Alice was around, but Emmett beat me to the buzzer.

"Tyler hit her in the head with a Volleyball!" Both boys started laughing when he finished his statement, but stopped immediately when Rose and I glared daggers at them.

"Why did Tyler hit you with-?"

I cut Rose off as she asked the obvious question. "He didn't do it on _purpose_, Rose! It was an accident!"

"No way!" she said, heavy sarcasm threading through her voice.

I sent her an annoyed look before going on. "Look, I'm fine, Rose! It's just a small bump. I just need to lie down for a- Ouch!" I was cut short as pain seeped through the side of my head that the ball injured. I turned around to find Edward with his finger a few inches away from my head._ He __**poked**__ my head? _

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked him, lightly rubbing the side of my head.

"What? You said it was only a small bump, so I wanted to find out!" he said, as though his actions were perfectly rational. "Besides, if it was only a small bump, it wouldn't have hurt that much when I touched it!" he added confidently.

"You didn't just touch it! You poked it!" I yelled. Ugh! My head ache is only getting worse as the circumstances advance.

"No. I only touched it. That, is proof that it isn't _just_ a small bump!" he crossed his arms as he said this.

"That still doesn't give you any permission!" The ache in my head was making it hard to think straight, but I wasn't just going to let him win this argument. No! I was going to go down fighting!

"Don't worry, Bella! He did it to me all the time when we were young!" Emmett said as he shook his head. He put his hand on my shoulder as encouragement, but I don't think he realised just how heavy his hand was. That or he was pushing down slightly. Either way, I could feel whatever was left of my unsteady balance seeping away as his hand was relaxed on my shoulder.

"Um, Bella?" Rose asked me.

"Hmm,"

"You're looking a little wary!" she said concerned. Then she noticed Emmett's hand on my shoulder, and quickly told him to remove it from my shoulder.

"You idiot!" she screeched. _Too loud!_ I inwardly complained.

"Guys!" I complained quietly. "Can we just get back? Quick!?"

"I'm sorry, Bella!" Emmett said as he wrapped a strong arm around my torso, to support some of my weight as we covered the distance back up to our dorm.

Before I knew it, I was being laid down on something comfortable. I didn't really care what it was, though. All I wanted was to slip into the waiting arms of unconsciousness.

A smile crept up to my lips as I could feel myself drifting, but before I could go under, I heard an overly loud voice, and somehow managed to recognise it a Alice's. But before it could get too painful someone hushed her and I gave myself to the darkness.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what'd you think? Should I go on? Only your reviews can tell me!**

**Also, if you have added me to you favourites list or something similar, and haven't reviewed, PLEASE DO?! It means a lot to me!**

**Oh! And does anyone wanna be my beta? I've been told that they're a lot of help! Don't hesitate to offer!**

**Thanks a heap!!!!**

**R&R!**

**liv4lyf :)**


	7. Annoyances

**Hey guys!!!**

**Okay, so I know I have HEAPS of explaining to do, and you can fire me with them later, but I just want to tell you that I have been REALLY busy working on end of term exams and assignments that I didn't have time to write. Well, that, as well as one unnamed annoying brother who forces you off the comouter whener he wants a go on and then he gets in big trouble from mum for going on! hehe!**

**I hope you like this chapter! I had to rewrite it at least three times before I could get it right so, yeah!**

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I wole up the next morning, my headache was almost completely gone- although, that might have onle been because I slept for about thirteen hours- a record for me.

I took off the dressing to my wounds from yesterday, and they really didn't look bad at all, though I think that it was also due to the amount of sleep I got. I decided to leave the bandaging off for today and let the sores get some fresh air.

After that, Rose, Alice and I ate together before leaving to roam the school for a while before school started. Our talking was very carefree and easy, so I was upset to have to change the mood, but I just had to know.

"Edward learns Advanced Math, doesn't he?" my voice was shaky and hesitant, but I knew as soon as the words keft my mouth what the answer would be.

"Oh, Bella. I'm really sorry. We both are," Alice amended. "We were going to tell you last night, but you were out as soon as your head hit the cushion. Sorry,"

"Don't be. It's not your fault he's such a jerk! I honestly don't know how you handled him before this!" I reasoned.

"Well, he actually wasn't always like this. He and Emmett used to be so much alike eachother, but then when we came here, he changed. Just like that!" she said, snapping her fingers. But something in her sentence didn't seem right to me.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"What does Emmett have anything to do with Edwards behaviour?"

"Oh! We haven't told you, have we?" Alice looked at Rose, seeming to ask her a question in her head. Rose nodded solemnly before answering my question for her.

"Emmett and Edward are twins." I wasn't expecting her answer, and it came as quite a shock to me. But then, when I thought about it a bit more, it seemed pretty obvious. How else could all three siblings be in the same grade? We went past the Gym, the shops, and a few more blocks before stopping outside R block (It was the closest), which was my new first period classroom.

I said goodbye to the girls, still pondering over the newly uncovered information about my friends' brother, and walked inside the classroom, relief weaving through my body as I noticed that hardly anyone was there yet. I sat down to a girl who's name I soon learned was Angela- Angie or Ange for short. We chatted for a while seeing as there was still about ten minutes before the class started. Angela, and me had many things in common- we both liked to read old classics, we both had divorced parents, and we both didn't have any feelings towards Edward. Well, I _did_ have feelings towards him, it's just that they weren't _nice_ feelings. I told her this and sent us both into into quiet giggles. Apparently, her focus was on a different boy in our grade. Ben, I think she said. And he sounded nice enough.

By the time the bell had rung, the rest of the class had gathered and found their seats, waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive. Of course, _everyone_ arriving meant that _he _was here, too, but I was taken to ignoring him every time I felt his gaze wander over my body. It was actually easy to do, much to my surprise. He wasn't sitting next to me, much to my relief. Someone else sat next to me. His name was Andy and, even though he was a friend of Edwards as I soon discovered, he was really nice.

The teacher walked into the classroom a few minutes after the bell had rung, looking as though he had just run a marathon. And I couldn't quite blame him. I mean, when I saw his name on my timetable I thought it was pretty odd, but now that I can see that his name relates to his size, it was pretty funny. And cruel. Mr. Migilu was his name. I almost let out a laugh, but held it back, biting my lip help me help him keep his dignity.

The class went intoo an immediate hush. From what Ange had told me, he was a really nice teacher, but you didn't want to get on his bad side unless you were suicidal...or Edward. Apparently he had Mr. Migilu as a teacher last year and made fun of the coincidence between his name and his size, and never forgot his punishment, but I won't go too far into that.

Mr. Migilu was a very down-to-Earth kind of man, but enjoyed a good laugh whenever he could. The class passed quickly. Too quickly. I now had to suffer 50mins sitting right next to Edward. I swore that if he got me into any sort of trouble he would regret it.

The bell rang, and I said goodbye to my new friends. I packed up my gear and made my towards the door, but fate was against me, yet again. I tripped over the leg of the table closest to the door, and my books went flying. I landed in a painful heap halfway in and halfway out of the door. It hurt. I looked up and saw Edwards face hanging above mine, a bemused expression making it's way into his features.

"You have a gift, Bella. You know that?" he was just saying this to annoy me, I could tell. But I could also tell that it was working, and I hated myself for it.

"Piss off!" I muttered as I began bundling my books together. He helped me up, and I stormed out of the room.

"Don't I even get a 'thank-you'?" he asked, keeping up easily with my set pace.

"Thank-you." I was being curt and stubborn and wasn't intent on budging any time soon.

"You didn't mean it."

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"You're not going to talk much, are you?"

"Nope." I repeated in the same monotone voice.

"Are you going to say anything other than 'nope'?"

"Nope."

He groaned. I could tell that he was getting frustrated with me, and it gave me a pleasurable feeling, so I kept it up.

"Do you have to be so...unconversational?" he asked slightly exasperated.

"Nope." I answered, almost letting a smile escape.

"Then why are you?" he practically yelled.

I shrugged my shoulders. We were entering the classroom block now, and I was sure that if he kept his voice at the same volume it was the last time he spoke, it would echo off the cramped walls for everyone to hear. He seemed to have the same hunch as the next time he spoke, his voice was somewhat hushed.

"What's the problem? Why are you being like this?"

Then I snapped. "You. You are my problem. Why can't you just let me be?"

My question caught him by surprise, which wasn't quite the response I was expecting. I thought the signs I was sending him all throughout yesterday carried a pretty clear message. 'I don't like you'. But maybe I was wrong. Or he was stupid. I decided to stick with the latter.

I left him standing with a stunned look on his face as I walked into the classroom and sat down at my seat. He followed almost immediately after gathering his senses again.

I looked around the classroom. Most of the girls were eyeing me with awe, but there was one group of girls, specifically the one with dirty blonde hair, who were glaring at me. I recognised her as the one who went to trip me yesterday in my old Math class, and, from what I could tell, she was one of those people who thought the whole world revolved around them. The rest must be her pussy. I sent a smile their way as the bell rang, and a few seconds later the teacher walked in. I was pretty sure that, given a few more seconds, she and her wannabes would have walked over to me. Or, Edward, to be more specific.

"Morning, class! Please be quiet." Young called out, eyeing us all to prove her authority over us. She called the role once the class had gone silent.

Throughout the slow process of calling out everyone's names and having them reply, people started up quiet conversations. I knew from the looks that some of the students, boys and girls alike, that I was the object of their conversation, and I could tell from others' looks in a direction somewhat my way, that their convo's were about Edward, or the both of us, which was plain stupid in my opinion. The rest of the people in the room who had started up dialogs were either more respectful to look a the subject of their gossip, or talked about something more close to home.

Even with the few pairs of eyes on me from around the room, I still knew that Edward was looking at me.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked after a minute or two. Mrs. Young was the slowest person known to man and woman at marking the role, apparently. It took her a while to just fit a small tick in the correct box next to the persons name, and she was only just up to M.

"I'm just curious," his sentence drifted off towards the end.

"About what?" I figured that if it involved me, I might as well be in on it, even if I did already regret asking the question.

"I dunno. I mean, you _look_ like all the other girls here, but you don't talk or act like them. You're so...different."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I only _look_ like the rest of us because some sister of yours picks out what I am destined to wear. I never know what she has in stall for me next."

"Ha! That sounds like her," his smirk reappeared.

"Swan!" Mrs. Young must have been calling my name. And from the look on his face, Edward knew it.

"Uh! Um, here...?" I stuttered. She gave me a disapproving look before dipping her head back to the sheet of paper to find my name again, then find the little box, tick it and search for the next person on the list. I could have given her a tip and told her that it's easier to just look for the name underneath the one she last looked upon, instead of starting from the top of the list again, but I wasn't fond of the idea of getting my first detention on my second day at a new school.

I got a few snickers from everyone around me, but I ingored them, reminding myself that it would do me no good to get any more pissed off than I already was.

"Well, someone's a little unattentive today." Edward said after the next person had been called from the role.

"Man! That was a big word for someone with such a small brain! Are you sure you can handle things like that?" I asked in mock concern. He was about to retort back, but the teacher beat him to his words.

"Cullen! Swan! One more word from either of you and you'll both join me this afternoon in detention and we'll go over what it means to listen!" she was pretty angry from what I could tell. I decided not to mess with her, afraid that she could be true to her word.

The rest of the class seemed to have taken her warning to Edward and I seriously, too, and the whole room was vertually silent apart from the few questions asked and the ongoing monotone drone of the teachers lecture.

Finally, the bell rang for Morning Tea, and, as though a spell were lifted off us, the dark, quiet mood of the my peers dissipated into thin air, and everyone became chipper.

I made my way out of the classroom to get to our table. I really wanted to see my friends again, and get away from the boy that was sure to be hot on my tail.

I had barely made it a hundred meters from the building block when he had caught up to me, keeping pace easily.

"You seem eager to get to lunch." he said curiously.

"That or maybe I'm eager to get away from a little someone who seems intent on annoying the shit out of me and nearly earning me a detention." I said mater- of- factly.

"I never said that I was intent on annoying the shit out of you." he said.

"I never said that you were the liitle someone." I was challenging him, seeing whether he had a remark or not. Of course, he did.

"You implied it, though."

I sighed and said irritatedly, "I rest my case."

After a few minutes of feeling his gaze on me, I turned to him and stopped us both.

"What _is_ it?"

"What is what?" he asked in mock confusion.

"Don't mock me Cullen!"

His cocky chuckle faded and he began answering my question. "I dunno. You're not like the other girls here."

"So! Why should I be? Most of_ them _would happily fall down hands and knees to you-" I stopped, realisation hitting me smack bang in the face. He was curious as to why I didn't want to be with him like nearly every single girl in this school, our grade or not. The discovery sent a small wave of nausea through my body, but I shook it off and started heading off to the food court, much faster than before, in desperate hopes of getting away from my pursuer, but also not hurting me in the process.

"Bella! Bella wait!" he called after me. I heard his footsteps speed up, and knew that all hopes of escape were gone, and that it would be better for me to just give up. I stopped unexpectedly and he skidded to a stop directly behind me.

"Why should I?" I asked annoyed. "Why should I wait for you?"

He appeared surprised by my attitude, but I honestly couldn't care less.

"I...W-... Why did you run off?" he tried to change the subject, but it was time for my stubborn side to take control.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours!"

He looked around a bit, thinking of ways to answer, but not seeming to be able to come up with one. "I don't know."

I looked at him for a moment before turning on my heel and disappeaing through the crowed that had gathered around us. Nearly everyone was looking at me, but I didn't really care.

"Hey!" he called after me.

"What is it now, Cullen?" I asked annoyed.

"You never answered my question." he said as he caught up with me.

"Do you honestly not know why I 'ran off', as you put it?!" He shook his head in response, a blank look covering his face like a sheet.

I sighed and looked around at the small crowd that had gathered around us. They quickly got the picture, but some idiots didn't know why everyone else was clearing off, and moved forward for a better view, but when they caught my expression and disappeared before a word could be exchanged.

I took a step closer to Edward and put my face close to his.

"So what? Just because every single girl in this school except those who are related to you, friends with you or crushing over someone else likes you, you think that I should too? Well heres a big newsflash for you, Cullen. I do not, and possibly never will like you! You are an obnoxious, arrogant jerk who thinks everything should run your way, but it can't! You aren't getting your way right now, and no matter how much you don't like it, and no matter how much you try and turn it around, it won't change! So stop trying!"

I finished my rant and stormed towards the food court. I just wanted this all to stop. It felt like every second was a minute, every minute was a hour, and I was sick and tired of it. I wanted everything to change direction and be cheery again. I wanted Edward to grow up and stop all this insistant crap he carries on with. I wanted out, but fate wanted me in, and not for the first time in my life, I wished that fate would just scoot it's little butt out of my life for a while, and give me some peace. But I knew it couldn't happen.

I walked over to our table, threw my bag down and slumped into my seat. My friends all looked over to me, but I kept my head in my hands, trying to figure out a way to get myself out of this pickle I was in. Everyone asked me if I was okay, and it occured to me that they all knew something was up, so I put on my best poker face and told them I was fine, not wanting them to worry about me. Alice sent me a look telling me that we would talk later, and I agreed.

Jasper came with food for four, coming after I had arrived, and offered to go get some for me, but I refused, having a complete loss of appetite.

I couldn't help but let my mind keep drifting off the subjects being thrown around rfom my friends, and over to my little scenario. I thought about what I would do back home, but then remembered that back there I was just a freak who got straight A's, had no friends and had a hidden musical talent no one really knew about. My love for the piano was something only my Mum and I really knew about. And my tutor, Reaghan, of course. I remembered her clearly. She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had sleek brown hair that fell in curls down to her waist, the most gorgeous eyes, and the best piano skills. I still longed to have her back. She died in a car crash after teaching me the wonders of the piano for ten years. I was 14. I still missed her, our family friend. I didn't understand at the time why she had to leave me. I knew what had happened to her and everything, but I didn't want to. She was the one who made me fall in love with the piano in the first place. Then she encouraged me to try out for other instruments too. If not for her I would never have found my escape from all the teasing I was introduced to from the first day of school.

Then I found a spark of hope. I knew this school was stocked with instruments for people who choose to use them, I just didn't remember where they were. I don't know how I didn't think of this earlier. Music was my escape from hardships back in Phoenix, so why couldn't it be here, too? For the first time, I wanted the school day to just be over, so I could make my escape.

The bell signaling the end of Morning Tea sounded through the food court, and the sound of chairs scraping loudly against the floor was continuos. I jumped out of my seat and threw my bag onto my shoulder. I was about to start my hurried way towards AH when Alice interrupted my bolt.

"Why the hurry, Bella?"

"I'll tell you later, got to go. See you at lunch!" I yelled over my shoulder as I tried to walk fast. It occurred to me about half-way to my classroom that there was no real point in hurrying, and that doing so would only make me impatient and jumpy, so I slowed my pace considerably and matched my speed to that of those around me.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat. Mike must be away, because hte seat next to me was empty, but it didn't bother me. I began remembering all the different songs that I had tried so desperately to block from my mind after Reaghan died. Sore, empty memoried floated back into my mind, but they didn't hurt as they used to. It was more of a numb feeling. The vast dissimilarties between composers and compositions swam around my mind, claming me almost as much making the actual thing with my fingers, connecting myself to the ivory keys that worked the melodies.

I didn't notice that the teacher had walked in until she clapped her hands together and called the class to attention. My eyes snapped open as all heads in the room turned to face the front.

The whole of that class passed in order of turning to specific pages, copying down notes, completing activities, and jotting down homework. Somehow Ancient History always seemed to pass faster than most subjects. Or maybe it was just that I was dreading the next class... I wasn't sure.

I gathered my books together before making m y way silently out of the classroom.

My 3rd and 4th classes were the closest together out of all my other classes, but it felt like a very long walk as I kept placing one foot in front of the other to make my way towards food studies.

He was already there when I walked into the classroom, looking as though he would give anything to get away from the position he was in. A girl was beside him. I recognised her. She was the one who tried to trip me in Math. He saw me walk through the door and sent me a pleading look. I hadn't really pictured him as one to beg, but what did I know? I got to our table where Edward was trying to back away from the girl, Lauren, I think, but he soon discovered that it's very hard to when she takes a step forward for each one he took backwards. She was trying to talk to him in a very nasal, failing flirtatious tone about something I didn't even bother trying to tune in on.

I didn't want to help Edward, but when I thought that I would have to try and block out her overly loud voice for the next few minutes until the teacher came, I found it very hard to concentrate, and I realised that I had to do something. I glared a tLauren as I walked past her, but she had eyes only for Edward, and I knew that my next action was going to be hard for me to live down.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Okay! So what did you think???**

**Please! Anyone who has added me or my story to their faves, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! It means a lot to me!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

**Did I mention that I want you to review?**

**hehe!**

**luv,**

**livi :)**


	8. Good Luck or Bad Luck?

**Heyy!!!!**

**I'm really sorry! I know it's been a while, but I do have other committments!!! And I am tryiong to update quicker!!**

**I would have had this chapter up by the end of the long weekend, but I had to attned the secong biggest annual scout camp, and it was soo much fun...even i f we didn't win anything!**

**Ummm, if you have any inquiries about anyhting just PM me or ask it in a review!!**

**Also, sorry about the long AN, but I was wondering if anyone would like to proof read my work before I put it up on the big screen!!!**

**A few mentions!! There is this really cool friend of mine who barely EVER gets reviews, so would youse PLEASE R&R her work?! Her penname is Isabella-May-Swan**

**Um, also, sorry about the loss of disclaimers, but do I really need to put them here? I mean, if I was SM, would I REALLY be writing different versions of my own story? And would they look like crap compared to the original book? NO!**

**Luvs ya!!**

**Read my pretties! READ!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He turned and looked at me, a pleading look overtaking his facial features, and, as my head reeled, my plan went to first base.

How I was going to explain my actions to Edward I still didn't know, but I figured that I would make something up later.

"So Edward," I spoke in a fake sweet vioce. "You still up for tonight?"

I could tell from the look of horror on Laurens face that things were about to turn nasty.

"You have _plans _with _her?!_" she screeched at him. I stood there awkwardly as the other students in the room carried on their conversations, unaware of the rucus forming in our corner.

She turned to me baring a look of hatred. She quickly scanned the room for what I didn't know, until I saw where her eyes had landed. All of todays recipe ingredients were layed out of the front table in preparation for the lesson. It looked like we were cooking a cake. Which meant milk and eggs. Which meant trouble.

Her stout, stubby legs started swiftly making their way to the front desk, while mine and Edwards followed just as fast behind hers. I was following to try and stop her, and, by the looks of it, so was Edward. But she got there first.

She grabbed hold of an egg, but held it too tight in her palm, and the egg broke, ruining her plaid skirt. She looked pissed as she went for another. We could only stand there as her fingers grabbed hold of another egg, just not as tightly this time. She launched it hurriedly threw the air in the direction of Edward, who was right ahead of me. I realised too late that standing behind him was a bad idea, so as he ducked to dodge the egg, it landed smack bang, you guessed it, on me!

Lauren froze. Edward froze. The whole class froze. A wave of silence covered the room as the students pondered whether I was going to fight back or turn away, but, my next few actions were far beyond my own control.

I walked slowly to where Lauren now stood, and knowing that no-one really knew what my next move was going to be, I took an egg out of the box, and colided my palm with her head, smashing the egg in between. I rubbed my hand over her head, mixing the egg thouroughly threw her blonde mane.

She screamed as she looked up at me, but what we hadn't noticed but the rest of the class had, was that the teacher had arrived. I took one last look at Lauren adn peeked up at Ms. Bains, who looked surprised, disappointed and pissed. I then made the mistake of looking at Edward, who had a look that unequivocally read: Uh-oh!. _Really helpful at a time like this!_

"Miss Swan, Miss Mallory," the teacher began, looking at each of us in turn. "Please make your way back to your desks." This surprised me. I was expected a whole yak-on about how we shoulds respect school property and our peers, but I thought too fast, as the next few words she spoke changed _everything._ "I'll see you both after class."

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet as I made my way back to my designated desk.

"Now. You guys know the drill from yesterday! Let's get started!" Ms. Bains seemed to be acting as though nothing had happened, so I attempted to act the same, but it was difficult considering the looks my peers kept sending my way. Not to mention the look Lauren was wearing.

Everyone was quiet as we finished washing our hands and started collecting whatever we could of the ingredients that weren't splattered with egg.

Some groups had to join others because there weren't enough ingredients, but no one really minded.

The class passed quickly. Nothing was overcooked. Nothing was undercooked. The only person who had spoken in the whole lesson was Ms. Bains, and even that was limited.

Before I knew it, Lauren and I were standing in front of the teacher, our heads lowered. Ms. Bains went over how our actions were highly immature and irresponsible, but after that, something remarkable happened.

She didn't give us detentions.

She told us that she honestly couldn't be bothered sitting down for and hour after school watching us sitting down in an awkward silence, so she set us free.

I literally ran to the food court, stumbling a ffew times, but nothing serious. I slowed my pace as I neared the doors that concealed a front seat view to groups of adolescents that are happy to be out of class.

When I caught sight of my friends, all their attention was turned to one infamous little smirk that I have grown to hate. I then realised that, even thoguht it didn;t feel like it, I had only known him, what, two days? And I already hated him. It's amazing how quicjly feelings can show depending on how certian individuals react when you're around, and vise-versa. I didn't have long to ponder this, though, as my friends had realised my presence.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Is it true?" Rose shot at me, skipping the whole intro thing.

"Is what true?" I asked as I sat down.

"That you and Lauren had a food fight." Alice rushed. I looked over at Edward who looked right back at me.

"Yeah," I said, still looking at him suspiously. "There's still some egg on my shirt." I added before tearing my eyes away from the object opposite from me.

Alice didn't look happy when she took a look at shirt. She could obviously see that I had given it a rough once-over, but that didn't seem enough for her.

"Lucky for you, Bella, I always carry a spare!" Alice exclaimed, taking one more disapproving look at my front.

I groaned as she ushered me out of my seat and over to the bathroom on the far side of the room. We vaguely heard Rose tell the others that she was going to go get us something to eat, but we easily heard Emmett offer his company.

Alice handed me the shirt as we got there and, once again, it had wording on it. I read it as we walked in, and had to say, it was not some thing I would usually wear. On the front it said 'I'm not shy,' and on the back it said, 'I just don't like you!'

I shook my head as I was pushed into a vacant cubicle. I hung my egg-covered shirt over the top of the cubicle wall, donned the new shirt and walked out. Alice took the other shirt off the top of the door and threw it into the rubbish bin by the sink. The look on my face must have revealed the question I was about to pop, beacause Alice looked once at me before asking me in a disbelieving tone:

"You don't actually think I'm going to let you wear a shirt that's had egg all over it, do you?" I was going to try and clear it up for her that we could just wash it and all traces of egg would disappear, but she wouldn't take any of it. I guess this means I'm going to have to endure another shopping trip in the near future.

We joined the others at the same time that the food did, and we, especially Emmett, gobbed it up eagerly, but I think we all know who finished first...

"So," Edward began after we'd all finished our lunch and a few small exchanges of words between particular others had died out. "Did you get a detention, Bella?" Judging by his expression, he thought it was obvious that I had, and he was just trying to edge me on, and if I was going to prove him wrong, I might as well do it with style. I narrowed my eyes in annoyed questioning at him, just to get into the feel of it.

Before speaking up, I quickly cleared my expression. Only a second or two had passed, but I knew that if I dragged it out any longer it wound make me seem dim, so I replied.

"No." My voice was nonchalant, but in a suspious sort of way. My focus was drawn to each of my friends faces as the surprised mouths started firing questions at me, but the look on Edwards face was curious. He wasn't shocked or surprised or anything. Just curious. The simple plain-ness of it sparked up my own sense of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked before Alice eagerly piped up.

"Why?" she was getting impatient quickly.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "teacher couldn't be bothered."

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett almost yelled. "Why don't I ever get that lucky?" he whined as an add-on. Everyone laughed at his little show of childish behaviour, before Rose changed the subject.

"So how's you knee feeling, Bella?" It was actually feeling fine, and I told her so. When I thought back to Science, then Gym class it felt like it had been weeks ago, not less than 24 hours ago. Then another thought occurred to me. _Why did Edward and Emmett get kicked out of their class and into mine? What did they do?_ My sense of curiosity had been disturbed again, and I couldn't resist asking.

"Emmett?" I started, choosing Emmett over Edward. "Why did you get kicked out of your Gym class?"

Emmett and Edward starting laughing, while the others just looked confused. I guess they'd both forgotten that days events after I got hit by the ball.

"You got kicked out of you gym class?!" Alice and Rose asked in unison.

Emmett nodded his head cautiously, not sure whether the whole united speaking thing was a good sign or not.

"How?" Rose asked at the same time Alice said 'why?'

"Well, you know how much Eddie boy," Edward let out an annoyed groan. "and I don't like Coach Clapp?" Emmett started before I cut him off.

From what I'd been told from Rose and Alice, Coach Clapp was their soccor coach, and from what I'd seen while watching the few soccor games I'd seen in my life, the soccor players generally got on well with their coach. That's why I couldn't resist asking,

"But isn't Coach Clapp _your_ soccor coach?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean he likes us, which especially doesn't mean we like him." Edward explained, using the plural 'we' to indicate that both he and Emmett felt the same way.

I nodded, and Emmett proceded.

"Well, Eddie and-" Emmett was startled by Edwards next move.

"Stop CALLING me that!" he literally shouted. Everyone sitting at the table had the mouths hanging and their eyes wide open, and the whole cafeteria had gone silent for a moment.

Edward was attempting at getting his breath bakc as he sat back down. Apparently he didn't like being called Eddie Boy.

Everyone assumed their normal stance and after a few more seconds went passed, Emmett resumed his talking for the third time now.

"Um, right. So, um, Edward and I made a deal that if we ended up with Clapp as our Gym teacher again, we would do whatever we could to get out of his class, but not get suspended or anything, 'coz mum woud kill us-"

"Well," Alice cut in, "considering what happened last time, i'm surprised your even risking it!"

I didn't bother asking. It was probably obvious. Emmet and Edward sent a death glare Alice's way before going on when she challenged them back, and won.

"So we decided to just attempt minor things that would stir him up a bit, nothing too serious. Eventually he got so fed up with it, that he threw us out. Although, I still don't know how he knew it was us. We didn't even show any signs or anything that would lead him to suspect us!"

"Maybe it was the fact that every single other thing that's gone wrong in his class had been because of you two!" Rose spat out accusingly.

Both accused figures shrugged, and in no time we were onto another subject.

No long before the bell was due to sound, I noticed that I had drifted off into my own little world, and when I came landing back down to Earth, I immediately noticed Edwards eyes locked in mine. For a moment I forgot about how I disliked him so, and how much of an arrogant jerk he was. He wasn't showing that side of him at that moment, and I was enjoying having it gone. I was looking into the deep set, shaded green depths of his eyes. Remarking in their brilliance.

But then my outer instinct picked up on something I hadn't. The whole table had gone silent. I tore my gaz hastily away from it's catchment area, and over to the clock on the other side of the wide building. We only had a few minutes til the bell now. I slipped off the bench and knelt down to reach for my books. But they weren't there. I had a strange sense of de ja vu, and when I looked up, not only was Edward waiting with my books outstreched in front of me, but everyone else at the table was following my example and reaching down for their books, an erie silence wavering over us, even if the whole cafeteria _was_ full of shouting, hormonal teens.

I focused back on the matter in front of me, and, remembering how much I disliked Edward again, waited, anticipating his next move.

He rolled his eyes, but quickly calmed himself. He stretched out his palm with my bag further towards me, giving it a little shake. I cautiously made a grab for my bag, and, once positive he wasn't going to pull it aeway from me, enclosed my hand over the shoulder strap. In taking back my bag, I accidentally brushed my hand against his, and the most extraordinary thing happened. I wave of warmth made it's steady way up my arm, giving me an involuntary shiver.

I didn't know whether he'd felt it too, but I did know that something had changed between us today.

So as Rose and I made our shared way towards the science building, we discussed the past occurences and what they could mean, for I knew that she would be able to help me understand what happened, or why it happened. And even though our separate conversation ended when we reached our classroom, I knew that ALice would want to push this a LOT further this afternoon. After i've visited the piano, that is!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay!!!**

**So I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but I am being dragged down by a cold n all!!!**

**Um! I'm thinking of doing some of the nect chapter in EPOV, but I'm not sure!! Tell me what you think!!!!**

**Also I want at LEAST 15 reviews before I update!! C'mon! Give me some credit! It's hard to write so much and look this good!!!**

**Thanks!!!**

**Luv,**

**Livi 8=)**

**p.s. Ha! Take that Bella!! I spelt my name right!! :)**


	9. Odd Occurrences

**Heyy guys!!**

**Okay, so I'm actually quite upset about the number of reviews, but I've had this chapter done for a while and I gave up on waiting for more reviews, but _please_ guys!! Help me out here!**

**Woot! On a lighter note, IM OFFICIALLY ON HOLS!!! Woot!**

**Yer! I was actually officially on hols on Thurs, but I wasn't talking to youse then, so yer!!**

**Talk down the bottom!!**

**Please R&R!!??**

Both Science and Gym passed quickly. I mostly ignored Edward the whole time, not sure how I would react if I were to go up to him. I made simple conversation with people that came up to me, nothing too serious, but nothing too little as to lead them into suspicion that something wasn't right.

After hitting a few people in the head with the volleyball, and then getting hit in return, everyone went to their respective change rooms and got out of there as soon as the bell went.

I was nearly jumping with joy as I almost ran to where Rose had told me I could find the music rooms. I say almost because I knew what would happen if I decided to _actually_ run.

Apparently the music rooms weren't used often, as only a limited amount of students decided to take it on as a subject.

I pushed open the doors to the entrance of M block and found myself in a narrow, but clean corridor. It had hard wood polished floors, and my quiet footsteps echoed off the surrounding walls to the numerous empty classrooms.

Each classroom had a label above the door, representing what kind of instrument laid behind which door. Finally, at the very end of the corridor on the left hand side, I found an empty room that was much smaller than the others, but held something much grander.

The piano was almost exactly the same as the one I used to learn with at my house in Phoenix with Reaghan, only bigger and newer. I could tell when I lifted the top revealing the pure ivory keys, that this piano was extremely well taken care of, but not used nearly as much as it deserved to be.

I sat down on the soft leather seat and ran my fingers along the fine, delicate keys without making a sound, just marveling at how smooth they were.

I knew instantly that as soon as I started playing one of the songs I played with Reaghan, that I would be able to remember all of them.

I got up from the seat and lifted the leather top away from the legs and a single music book. Whoever had put it here had either attended this school many years ago and forgotten about it, or they still attended this school and had merely owned this book for so long even they couldn't remember when they bought it. Either way, the book wasn't in good shape. The corners of pages were yellowing and some of the contents on the pages were fading, but everything could still be seen.

The book was A5. It was on of those books our parents were forced to buy for us in primary school where the whole book was filled with empty music staves, and during our music lessons we would sometimes fill them in. But something was different with this book. The whole first half was completely filled with music notes. Each few pages had a new song, and I could tell that each new song was that indeed. New. Never seen by anyone except he who wrote them. Or she. The writing was neat enough to be a she, but somehow I didn't think it was a she who wrote these. The writing looked almost familiar, but I knew that I'd never seen the writing before.

It was intriguing.

I couldn't wait much longer. Having a real piano was patiently for my hands to start playing their own unique rhythm was too tempting. I decided to try something new first. I decided to play a song from this book.

It was called "The Cornered Circle". It was a slow song, but it had such feeling to it. It could probably make someone cry. It seemed to be happy and content at first, but then something changed mid-way that took a trained ear to discover, and the mood changed. It became tragic and sober. As if nothing could raise its mood now. As if the impossible had happened, but it wasn't good news.

It was clever. It was impossible to find a corner in a circle, but this composer managed to. It was beautiful.

I wanted so desperately to keep playing once that song had finished, but I could hear something from outside this classroom that wasn't there a minute ago.

I could hear footsteps.

And I knew from some supernatural instinct that those footsteps were headed to this classroom. I jumped up from the leather seat, and skipped over to the door that leads from this classroom to the one next door. The door was already slightly ajar, so I opened it just enough for me to slip through, thankful it didn't creak, and pulled the door closed as much as I could without actually closing it.

I walked slowly and silently over to where the door to exit the classroom and back out to the corridor was. As soon as I heard the figure close the door to the piano behind them, I crept through this door, and quietly made my hurried way to the other end of the corridor, where I could make my way back to my dorm, where I knew I could find comfort.

I was about a meter away from the main door when I heard it.

"Hello?" the voice from the room I had been less than a minute ago called out. "Is anyone here? Where are you?"

After hearing the voice, I knew I had to get out. I opened the door hurriedly and swung it open. But I wasn't as lucky this time. This door squeaked loudly as I pulled it open. I realised the person would have heard it easily, so I quickly ran out and pulled it shut. It closed with a loud bang, but I took no notice and quickly began making my way towards my dorm.

I don't even know why I wanted to get out of there in the first place, but I do know why I wanted to get out of there in the end.

It was because of the voice. Not the voice itself. That's not what chipped me out. It was the owner of the voice. I recognised it. Him. I recognised his voice.

It was Edward's.

**(A/N, Dramatica! hehe! I was gunna end it here, but I figured you might have had enough cliff hangers for now... and it was way too short for my liking! ...Does anyone even like long chapters here? Am I talking to myself? Meh! Read on...8- )**

* * *

**EPOV**

**(This is going to start where the last chapter started, where Edward is silently pleading with Bella for her to get Lauren away from him!)**

I came in early to food studies, not sure what to do with the rest of morning tea, but almost as soon as I entered the classroom, I wished I was still doing nothing.

Lauren was there. What she was doing there five minutes early I didn't know. Especially how she's usually five minutes _late._

But what I did know was that Lauren still wasn't eager to let go. In our first year here, Lauren and I went out for about a month, two tops. That was it. I moved on. But it seemed that, now, two years later, she still hadn't gotten over it. She also hadn't gotten the hint. Even her friends could tell that I wasn't into her, but she still didn't notice. That or she chose not to. Either way, it was getting out of hand now.

I knew it was hopeless to go outside. She would only follow me and make me feel like a fool for everyone to see.

I had to go further inside. I managed to evade her, making my way to the back of the room where my shared table was, but she only followed me the whole way, like I was predicting, her high-heels clinking annoyingly the whole way along the linoleum floor.

I knew that by the time I reached my table I wouldn't be able to go any further into the room, and I was right.

She pressed up next to me, and placed her hands uncomfortably on my chest.

She started talking to me in her annoying, nasal voice, just droning on to no end.

People were starting to file into the classroom now, but not one of them seemed to care that I was uncomfortable in my current state of position. I guess that's what you get from having everyone in the school know that this used to be a daily ritual type thing for me, except I used to be _comfortable_ in this position. _Used_ to be. A past tense.

This made me think of _why_ it was a past tense. It was amazing how much one single person could affect whole other entity.

Speaking of her, here she comes now.

This revelation brought three other thoughts into my head. The first was that reminder that Lauren was still pressed up against me (Spit!), the second was that Bella could help me, and the third was that, although she probably _could_, she probably _wouldn't_.

I'm screwed.

I tried to create a small gap from the uncomfortable closeness between Lauren and me by taking the tiniest step backwards, but she noticed. I knew there was only one thing I could do now, but even so, I was hesitant to consider the action.

But some form of common sense took over my natural instincts, and, as much as I hated it, I knew I only had one chance to try and get Lauren away from me before the teacher came in. For most people, the teacher coming in would be appreciated, because then their accusatory would take the blow, but that wasn't quite the case for me. I was beginning to regret the reputation I'd set up for myself since I first started coming here. Which was weird, because I'd never regretted it before. In fact, I was envied by most because of it. I got whichever girl I wanted, when I wanted her. Girls naturally wanted me, guys naturally wanted to be me.

Up until now. I don't know how many people had noticed but I was sure Lauren was one of the few who had.

I could've gone on with my silent rant that was going back and forth like a tennis match in my head, but, for the second time today, Bella pulled me back down into reality.

As she walked through the doorway, I maneuvered my whole body to form an undeniable look of desperation, even though it was against my nature.

Bella caught the look on my face immediately after she walked through the door.

I knew it was useless, but I tried to back away from Lauren once more, unsuccessfully.

I wasn't sure what Bella was going to do next, especially as she'd stopped, but I figured that she wouldn't be able to hold onto her ears much longer if she had to listen to Lauren until the teacher arrived. I knew I couldn't. Maybe that's why I'm so good at tuning out my teachers…

Then, Bella's next move made me almost certain she was going to help me get rid of Lauren, whether it was for her, or for me. Somehow I didn't think it was the latter.

She glared at the nasal weirdo in front of me as she walked past, but Lauren paid no attention what-so-ever to her, but it was her next move that wiped my face clean.

She turned to me, and made sure both Lauren and I could see her before she opened her mouth to speak.

"So Edward," her voice was sickly sweet, but I was sure Lauren wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "You still up for tonight?"

Lauren looked horrified. I felt more shocked than I had felt since my parents informed me that I was going to be attending a boarding school that was no more that three quarters of an hour away from where I lived.

Lauren's voice was loudly directed at me as she screeched her next words out of her too-big mouth.

"You have _plans _with her?!"

Before I could even register the words she'd spoken, she was glaring pure hatred at Bella. I knew this wasn't going to end well at all.

Lauren looked around for a bit before her eyes landed on something 'productive'.

Every ingredient necessary for making a cake was laid out on the front table, just waiting for Laurens stubby fingers dig through.

She took off without any notice towards the front desk. It was quite clear what she was aiming for.

The eggs.

Bella and I both seemed to realize this at the same time, as we began swiftly trying to catch up with her before anything dramatic could happen. But she beat us there.

She reached out for the closest egg to her, but in her stupidity, cracked it open over her skirt. 'Ruining it,' as Alice would most likely say.

She seemed frustrated and pissed at the same time as she reached for another. We could only stand there as her fingers grabbed hold of another egg, just not as tightly this time. She launched it hurriedly threw the air in my direction, but I knew it was coming, so I ducked before it could cause any affect to me. Unfortunately, that meant it could only go to one place. Or maybe 'person' would be the correct term.

Bella took it, full blow.

We had the whole class's attention now. Everyone had frozen in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Everything was silent.

Bella slowly walked over to where Lauren stood breathing heavily. No one knew what she was going to do yet. No one except Bella, that is.

She reached over to where Lauren had retrieved the last two eggs, and grabbed hold of one for her self. I could have congratulated her for then smashing the egg down on Lauren's 'precious' hair and then mixing it in, but I was too stunned to. No one had ever stood up to Lauren like Bella just had.

She screamed as she raised her head. She looked ready to strike back, but what she didn't seem to know, was that our teacher had just walked in. Bella took a peek at her artwork of Lauren before turning to Ms. Bains, who looked exactly like a teacher would if they caught you having a food fight with a peer before class had even started.

I knew that the only look anyone would make out of my face was one confirming the fact that they were probably best to be considered dead by now.

"Miss Swan, Miss Mallory," the teacher began, looking at Lauren, then at Bella. "Please make your way back to your desks." It was evident that her words had shocked the whole class. Most of the other teachers in her position would have settled everything then and there, but, then again, most of the other teachers didn't work in the food department. _At least, not mentally__,_ I thought, as a not-too attractive picture of Mr. Migilu squeezed its way into my mind. Ms. Baines' next words seemed to change things, though. "I'll see you both after class."

I quickly peeked to my left, curious to see Bella's expression. She was biting her lip, a troubled look on her face. There was something else there too, but I didn't get a chance to identify it before she took off, making her way back to our desk. I couldn't help but watch her walk for a second before I jumped to life and promptly caught up with her.

"Now. You guys know the drill from yesterday! Let's get started!" I was surprised that Ms. Baines' voice sounded quite as though nothing had happened between when she entered the classroom and now. But I knew she hadn't forgotten. She didn't have Alzheimer's.

In silence, the class lined up to wash their hands, and then gather any ingredients we could find that didn't have a bit of eggshell here, or some raw egg there.

Some groups had to join others because of the lack of ingredients, but no one really cared. It was nothing compared to the preceded events prior.

The bell sounded around the grounds just as Bella and I finished packing up, which was good for me, but not so much for Bella. But I wasn't going to dwell too much on that.

As the rest of the class was leaving, I risked another glance at Bella as she and Lauren made their separate ways towards the front desk where the teacher currently sat.

And I knew this lunch break was going to be different.

I got to our lunch table last excluding Bella, but it didn't make a difference. We talked and bantered on for quite a while until I finally got a chance between when Alice was speaking and when Emmett was yelling over the top of her, to get in what I wanted to say.

And I couldn't help but smirk as I filled them in on the former events that took place. An old habit, I guess. Or, to be more specific, an old habit resurfacing.

I had just finished the recount when the object of my speaking appeared in my hind sight.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked as she noticed her presence- a mere three seconds after myself.

"Is it true?" Rose rushed out after Alice's outburst. Didn't she trust me? I asked myself in my head mockingly. Call me crazy if you want, but I already knew the answer to my self inquiry.

"Is what true?" Bella replied, sitting down softly on the seat opposite me.

"That you and Lauren had a food fight." Alice hurried. She looked over to me, and I looked over to her. I knew what she was thinking, and she knew that I knew what the answer was.

"Yeah," She said, still looking at me warily. "There's still some egg on my shirt." She added before looking away from me.

I could tell by Alice's expression as she grazed her eyes down the shirt she had undoubtedly dressed Bella in that she wasn't happy, and an unhappy Alice was _not_ an everyday experience. Nor was it a nice one.

"Lucky for you, Bella, I always carry a spare!" Alice exclaimed, peeking once more at the shirt Bella had evidently had a go at trying to clean, but failing epically.

Bella groaned, clearly not liking the idea of having Alice dress her again, and, although every other girl Alice had acquainted and dressed didn't complain, and that this was actually the first time I had ever seen someone apart from Rose complain about it, I could blame Bella. I knew _exactly_ how she felt. But I'd never say why. My only excuse is that we were little.

"I'm going to go get us something to eat!" Rose said after Alice left, dragging Bella behind her.

"I'll come too!" Emmett shouted. I swear, my eardrums are going to burst because of him one day!

They returned with the food about 5 minutes later, and so did Alice and Bella.

Everyone ate quietly, but, especially in Emmett's case, that didn't mean we ate slowly.

I was dying to find out what the ultimatum for Bella was, but I knew that, so as not to seem too eager, I had to wait.

But once everyone had finished, I took the opportunity to speak before Alice or Emmett could get started.

"So. Did you get a detention, Bella?" I asked. I was almost certain that she had received one, but there was still that nagging suspicion that, since she was new, she might have been left off easy.

She narrowed her eyes questioningly to me, giving me a weird burst of confidence.

But her expression didn't last very long, and, to be honest, for a second I thought I'd imagined the whole thing, but then I thought back to it, and knew that what had happened, _had_ happened.

Then, finally, the word that would either come as an advantage to her or me escaped her tempting lips. I was hoping for the latter more than some would expect, but I didn't let it show. I wasn't sure _how_ her saying yes would come to my advantage- I'd figure that out later. I needed to concentrate on which word she spoke.

"No." she said casually. I could tell there was a 'but' to her answer, but for that moment I was trying to figure out whether she had anything to do with how her situation turned out or not. I didn't even notice that my friends/siblings were shooting questions like a lizard drinking at the poor little bolter.

"What do you mean?" Rose askedbefore Alice immediately shot another question at her.

"Why?" she was becoming quite intolerant now.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug of her properly proportioned shoulders. "Teacher couldn't be bothered."

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett just about yelled. "Why don't I ever get that lucky?" he whined as an add-on. All and sundry laughed at his little demonstration of juvenile behaviour, before Rose changed the focus.

"So how's your knee feeling, Bella?"

"It's pretty good, actually…"Emmett?" she began as an add-on. "Why did you get kicked out of your Gym class?"

At that, Em and I started laughing uncontrollably. I knew that it probably looked pretty odd from an outsider's point of view, but we couldn't help it.

"You got kicked out of you gym class?!" Alice and Rose asked in harmony.

This stopped our laughing.

Emmett nodded his head somewhat warily.

"How?" Rose asked, while Alice went for the simple, 'why?'

"Well... You know how much Eddie boy and I don't like Coach Clapp?" Emmett started. I let out an audible groan as he mentioned the penname he had teased me with since we were little. _Very_ little.

"But isn't Coach Clapp _your_ soccer coach?" Bella asked, a cute little confused expression fixing itself onto her face.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean he likes us, which especially doesn't mean we like him." I replied.

She nodded her head, so Emmett proceeded.

"Well, Eddie and-" I couldn't help it. I _hated_ it when he called me that.

"Stop _calling_ me that!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone sitting at the table had their mouths hanging and their eyes wide open. The whole cafeteria had gone silent for a moment.

I sat down, trying to catch my breath back.

After a fair while, Emmett started up again, a little shaky.

"Um… Right. So, um, Edward and I made a deal that if we ended up with Clapp as our Gym teacher again, we would do whatever we could to get out of his class, but not get suspended or anything, 'coz mum would kill us-"

"Well," Alice cut in. "considering what happened last time, I'm surprised you're even risking it!"

Emmett ignored her.

"So we decided to just attempt minor things that would stir him up a bit, nothing too serious. Eventually he got so fed up with it that he threw us out. Although, I still don't know how he knew it was us. We didn't even show any signs or anything that would lead him to suspect us!"

"Maybe it was the fact that every single other thing that's gone wrong in his class had been because of you two!" Rose spat out accusingly.

Emmett and I merely shrugged.

After that, everyone seemed to just drop the subject entirely, and we all switched to different topics lock, stock and barrel.

We laughed and teased and bantered for quite a while before I realised that Bella hadn't said anything since she asked about how Emmett and I got the kick.

I looked directly at her, but she didn't even acknowledge it. She wasn't acknowledging anything. She seemed to be in some fairyland trance.

I became curious then. I wondered how long it would take her to register that I was starring at her.

I quickly looked at the clock to keep count. There was currently ten minutes before classes began once again.

I looked at her pale, flawless skin, and how her deep chocolate brown eyes appeared to be swimming with knowledge.

Then she snapped.

My eyes were still locked in hers. I didn't want to pull away. I didn't really know what was happening, but I didn't really care either. I was satisfied where I was.

Which was probably why I didn't notice how much time had slipped by. Nor the fact that the whole table was silent and watching us.

I quickly, unwillingly ripped my eyes away from hers, making sure not to catch anyone else's eyes in the progress. I knew what message they would be trying to send me.

I saw Bella look over towards the clock, and took the opportunity to collect her bags for her, to save her the trouble. Everyone else began gathering their own books.

Bella knelt down to get her books that were supposedly on the ground, but, realising that they weren't there, looked up at me, then around to the rest of us, who were also getting their books.

My hand containing the bag was outstretched, waiting for her to take them from me. I didn't really know how she logged them around everyday. They were fairly heavy!

Everything was quiet as Bella gazed suspiciously at the bag, and then at me. This was becoming annoying now! I mean, sure, I tricked her the first time, but did she really think so lowly of me that I would try it again?

Probably.

I rolled my eyes, but then, so as not to appear too irritated, calmed myself. I stretched out my arm further towards her, giving the bag a little shake to let her know that I wasn't going to pull it away from her again.

She circumspectly reached for her bag, and, after finally registering that I wasn't playing tricks on her, wrapped her hands around the shoulder strap. She reined it in back to herself, but somehow managed to brush her arm against mine. But that wasn't the miraculous thing, I could have sworn against the bible that a tingle of heat ran up my arm at her touch.

I wondered whether she had felt it too and, as she shivered a second later, I thought that it might have been possible that she had.

This was getting crazy now! How long had I known her?

Rose and Bella began walking side by side to their next class, leaving me there by myself.

I figured now would be a good time to head off to my next class- I didn't really want to be late.

But I knew that I couldn't ignore what had just happened.

Well, I _could_, but in doing so wouldn't erase the truth. It would only cover it up.

**Okay!! So I hope youse all enjoyed those 9 pages of fun!!!!!**

**Yer! Please please please please _please _REVIEW!!???!**

**It really does mean a lot!!**

**Ooh!! I just had an idea!!**

**Alright! We're gunna play 20 Q's!!**

**You ask me a Q through a review or a PM and I promise to reply!! If the Q is outstanding, I'll post it in the next chapter!!**

**Also, you guys should check out this story I've just started beta-ing!**

**It's called 'How To Get An A' and it rocks!! It's by The-May-Of-Brianna**

…**or something like that…sorry if I got it wrong Bree!!!**

**Any who!! REVIEW!!!**

**Luv,**

**Livi 8-)**


	10. To Interrupt Or Not To Interrupt

**Hey Guys!**

**So this is officially my shortest chapter, but I figured it was a good time to end it!**

**I'm still sorta trying to work out the best way to execute this story and to lead it up to the big bang, so I'm just putting my idea's on paper atm!**

**PLEAE READ BELOW! 8-)**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10

_Previous Chapter (BPOV)_

_I didn't know whether he'd felt it too, but I did know that something had changed between us today._

_So as Rose and I made our shared way towards the science building, we discussed the past occurrences and what they could mean, for I knew that she would be able to help me understand what happened, or why it happened. And even though our separate conversation ended when we reached our classroom, I knew that Alice would want to push this a LOT further this afternoon. After I've visited the piano, that is!_

**BPOV**

After gym, which, might I add, was quite a disaster, I raced towards the music rooms.

This time, when I got to the room that contained the piano, I began with playing some songs that Reaghan had taught me, and no matter how many tears escaped their ducts, I was determined to play the tunes that hadn't left my fingertips for years.

I was grateful that this time there were no interruptions.

I played for hours, just enjoying the feel of the polished ivory under my fingers. When I finally figured it would be a good time to start heading back, I had lost track of time altogether!

But time stops for no one, as was evident when I stepped outside to find a blood red sky, filled entirely with a beautiful sunset.

I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until my stomach let out an involuntary groan, making me laugh as I made my blissful way back to my dorm.

But just as I reached the entrance to my dorm block, someone ran out, knocking me to the ground.

Everything was a blur, but my eyes seemed to adjust faster than I expected, and I looked up to see the person who knocked me over, not expecting anyone in particular.

It was just Emmett, though.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed in a rushed voice.

"It's fine! Really!" I said, reading his doubtful expression.

"Where have you been, Bella?" he asked as he pulled me easily to my feet.

"Around," was the only reply I was willing to give him. I knew it was going to seem a little weird in his perspective, but I was almost certain Edward hadn't known it was me in the piano room yesterday, and I was determined to keep it that way. I didn't know why, though. Maybe I'd figure that out later.

It didn't look like he bought it, but he dropped it anyway. He kept looking nervously towards the door in which he had hastily exited, which sparked my sense of curiosity- not for the first time today.

"What... Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked, trying to find the best way to form my sentence.

"Well... I... Err..." he started off shakily. He glanced rapidly in the direction of the door again before saying, "Maybe I'll tell you later, eh? I sorta have to hurry now! See ya!"

I watched him run in complete confusion. _What was that meant to mean? _ I asked myself.

I was about to walk through the entrance again, but, once more, was prevented from doing so.

Just this time I wasn't knocked to the ground. It was Edward this time, and at first, he didn't even know of my presence beside him. He looked kind of pissed.

He looked over at me, almost unconsciously, before actually realising that I was there.

I was sure that I looked bewildered, but what more would you expect?

He looked almost guilty before covering up his emotions. I followed his example.

"Do you know which way he went?" his velvet voice rang out.

"Yes." I said shortly. I wasn't going to pass it over that easily. Seeing him become pissed again was almost pleasurable for me.

"Can you tell me?" he asked stressed.

"I have the ability, yes." He looked like he could scream. I was now fighting to suppress my laughter.

"Just tell where he freakin' went, damnit!" He shouted.

"Geez! You could have just said that! He went that way," I pointed in the direction Emmett went before bursting out with laughter. I didn't realise I had company until I realised that my laughs were being echoed behind me.

I looked in the direction of the entrance door I which I had unsuccessfully tried to get through twice. Rose, Jazz and Alice were standing in the doorway, clutching at their sides while laughing.

After everyone had pretty much recovered, Alice spoke.

"I haven't seen someone make him _that _easily frustrated in years! Not to mention the fact that he didn't lash out at you!" Everyone nodded or supplemented in another way of agreement.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked, walking towards my friends as we all made our way back to Alice, Rose and my room.

"Long enough!" Jasper replied smiling mile wide.

I had told Rose that I was going to the music rooms after school, so I knew that she wouldn't have been worried or anything about my late appearance. I told her what had happened yesterday afternoon, and told her note to tell any of the guys. She was suspicious at first, but then seemed to shrug it off and agree not to tell.

Once we got back to our room, I fixed myself something simple to eat, seeing as the others had already eaten, and they all joined me at our dinning table, I queried them over what had happened earlier, and why Emmett was being chased hastily out of the building by Edward.

But as soon as the last word left my mouth, everything went completely silent.

A pin could have been dropped and it would have been audible enough to compliment a falling tree!

Everyone seemed to be avoiding my gaze, and even if they could have had something to say, they looked far too hesitant to even open their mouths.

"What?" I asked after at least a minute of silence. "What did I say?"

I looked at each person sitting at the table individually before it hit me.

"I don't even want to know, do I?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't think so," Jasper eventually spoke up.

"Let's just say that Emmett said something that Edward _really_ didn't want to hear!" Rose added on, causing all of them to laugh silently. It didn't last long, though, because after a few seconds, they caught my expression.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice sparred. "We just don't think you'd appreciate what Emmett said, either! Don't worry! We'll probably tell you soon, anyway, but trust me on this! We're keeping it from you for your own good!"

"Fine," I responded unhappily. I could have pushed it further, and knowing myself as I do, I usually would have, but taking on Rose's advice from the day I unwillingly went shopping, I chose not to argue with Alice.

"Wow! She actually complied!" Alice exclaimed with fake mockery running through the lines in her voice.

"Piss off, Alice." I muttered.

Not much happened after that. We shared childhood stories and lame pick up lines for a few unintentional hours. Jasper took off early, because he said he had soccer practise the next night, and, being the first night back, it was captaincy election night which apparently took up most of the night, leaving only a few hours of sleep. To be quite honest, I had forgotten about the boys all doing soccer! Time had been passing by so slowly, but somehow it also felt like it had been going like a lizard drinking!

Emmett and Edward never made a re-appearance, so Rose, Alice and I decided to follow Jasper's example and hit the sack early.

We bade our goodbyes and I cleaned up my dishes before changing into my brand new pyjamas and resting down for a few hours less the stress.

**Okay! So that's chapter 10 for you!!**

**Tell me what you think!!**

**I'm seriously considering dropping this, so I need to know what the ultimatum should be on your point of view!!**

**If you ask me in a review, and ONLY if you ask me in a review, I will send you an extra little chapter thing that I'm not going to post on FF!!**

**It's just the little piano scene in Edwards POV, but it's still worth the read!!**

**Also, my game of 20 questions is still on!! So far I've only had 1 question, and Bree already knew the answer to it, she just couldn't come up with anything!! (No offense, honey!!) (Bree is the person I Beta, in case you were feeling a bit out of it then!)**

**So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!?? **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Yes Caz. I stole your thing.**

BYE!!

**Luv,  
Livi 8-)**


	11. Filler Chapter

**Hai.**

**So here's my next chapter!! **

**Please read it!!??**

**... yer...**

**Disclaimer: I may own this story and a three year old model of a Hydroelectric Power Station, but I do not own Twilight. Sadly. Otherwise I would be the king (queen) of the castle and you would all be the dirty rascals.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Previous Chapter_

_Emmett and Edward never made a re-appearance, so Rose, Alice and I decided to follow Jasper's example and hit the sack early._

_We bade our goodbyes and I cleaned up my dishes before changing into my brand new pyjamas and resting down for a few hours less the stress.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Today was probably one of the most normal days I've had at my new school.

Sure, everyone was going a little crazy, and Emmett did bitch slap Edward for insulting Rose, which, I must admit, was _hilarious_. But I'm pretty sure being slapped was way better than what Rose would have done- if she wasn't cracking up laughing with the rest of us at the discombobulated look covering Edward's face after hand met face. Overall, it was quite an enjoyable day in terms of crop ups.

I decided not to go to the piano this afternoon. I knew from the start that it wasn't going to be an everyday thing like it used to be when I lived back home. Besides, some of my fingers had blisters on them from playing so hard yesterday, and I knew from experience that the best thing for a blister was to keep the surface predominately immobile.

Of course, having to take numerous notes in classes didn't exactly make that easy, but I knew that I could do nothing about that.

So after school had ended for the day, Alice, Rose and I took off to our dorm while the guys went to theirs to start getting ready for soccer practise that night.

I changed out of the attire Alice had made me wear today, and into some trackie daks and a t-shirt.

The trackie daks being the ones I had _hidden_ from Alice... before she'd found them, that was. But, thankfully, when she _did_ discover them, she was willing to let it slip. Apparently, she had decided to sort through the washing when the day I slept on the couch for the whole afternoon/night.

Once I was comfortable, I grabbed a glass of water and met Alice and Rose on the couch, where we went over the accounts of the past few days. I still couldn't believe I'd only been there a few mere days- It felt like a lifetime had passed since I was twiddling my thumbs in the car while an awkward silence swept over my dad and I when the school gate's came into view. It wasn't until we got to the event that occurred between Edward and me that certain lunch break.

_Then _it got ill at ease.

I looked over at Rose to see what kind of emotion her face might be displaying at the mention of that affair.

I didn't know how I was going to explain it again- especially how I didn't even really know what had happened. Let alone doing it twice!

I guess there's only once way to find out...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay!!**

**So I know that it's **_**really**_** short compared to normal, but I'm thinking of now doing smaller chapter more frequently!!!**

**I'm working with what I can!!**

**Please read!!!**

**I NEED to start getting more reviews!!!! Please guys!! I know that it makes me sound kind of pretentious, but it really, makes us feel good when we get to read your feedback!!!**

**So please please **_**please**_**!!??**

**Heaps of people have left me added favourites, and I appreciate them bery much, thanks, but I still REALLY want to know what you think of my story!!!**

**So **_**PLEASE**_** leave me something to read!!??**

**Luv,  
Livi 8-)**


	12. A Talk and a Flashback

**Hai!**

**How are youse all?**

**Ok, so I got 9 reviews!**

**Let's try for 10 this time!**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
Previous Chapter_

_I looked over at Rose to see what kind of emotion her face might be displaying at the mention of that affair._

_I didn't know how I was going to explain it again- especially how I didn't even really know what had happened. Let alone doing it twice!_

_I guess there's only one way to find out...  
______________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at my feet for the whole time I was retelling my story to Alice.

I told her everything. I told her how I met him the first time, and everything that happened, I told her of the second time I met him and everything that happened, and I told her everything that happened from then to now.

But I didn't share my emotions.

They were mine. They were the main things that I felt possessive over, because, once someone knows how you feel towards certain matters, they can predict your actions and future emotions, and spread nasty word pre-occurrence. And I didn't want that to happen. No matter how much I trusted Alice and Rose, I wasn't going to tell them my emotions until I was completely certain my words were for ours ears, and only our ears.

That, and, in order to tell ones emotions, one had to know ones emotions. And I had no idea in the world what was happening, or how I felt towards it.

All I knew was that, by the time I had finished, Alice had a very suspicious-worthy look lingering on her face.

Cue fear.

**APOV (Okay, so this is the first time I've ever done APOV, so please don't hang me if it sucks!?)**

It took a while, but eventually, Bella got to the end of her... story.

I knew what was happening from Bella's recount, but there were a few things that were missing from her explanation. And I knew that they had been purposefully skipped. I had underestimated her.

But just because I knew what was happening, it didn't mean I knew what to do about it. Of course, I had quite a few brief ideas, but I hadn't hit solid rock yet. Yet being the key word.

It would be a lot easier if I could know how she felt, but I guess that's life for you.

This was going to be a hard assignment, but I was certain I could get there. All I have to do is research!

_I know that Edward likes Bella. He isn't exactly secretive about it! But how does Bella feel about Edward? I know for one thing that she hates him, but she's only seen one side of him! He's only been himself that's a complete jerk around her._

And suddenly, a plan began forming in my head, interrupting my thought process. I had to find a way to make Edward be his normal, polite self when Bella was around! I'd had a suspicion that Edward was on-purposely being a jerk especially when Bella was around, but then dropping the act when she wasn't.

And yesterday was my proof.

_Flashback_

Everyone was up in Rose, Bella and my room. Well, everyone except Bella, but Rose said that she'd had some errands to run, and wouldn't be back until later, so I needn't worry.

We were talking randomly for a while, just chilling. But then Edward asked the question of Bella's whereabouts. I was actually surprised that Emmett hadn't asked earlier, but that was beside the point. See, while we were just mucking around, everything was casual as ever, and Edward was being normal as he can get. Normal as in, how he is when Bella isn't around. He was being a gentleman again.

But when he asked the question, he was _too_ casual, if you can catch my drift. And, by the seems of it, I wasn't the only one to pick up on his misjudgement of tone. No- everyone picked up on it.

And from there, everything went as it should have- in Emmett's mind.

Emmett narrowed his eyes mockingly and said in a sing-song voice:

"You _like_ her! 'You wanna kiss her, you wanna hug her, you wanna-'"

But before he could get to the end of his quoting from Miss Congeniality, Edward rebuked.

"I do not!"

"C'mon man," Jasper encouraged. "It's kinda obvious!"

"And just because you hide it under your attitude, doesn't mean it's invisible!" I added. I could tell this was going to get fun!

"Hmm," Emmett pseudo pondered. "You know what? I reckon I'll go and find her. She'll love to hear the news!"

This sent Eddie over the edge, and he jumped towards Emmett to tackle him down, but Emmett predicted his move, and dodged it. But Emmett didn't seem to see that Edward was swiftly climbing back onto his feet, and launching himself once again toward the big oaf.

They collided in a somewhat Hollywood way, before crashing down from their mid-air stance.

As soon as they were on the ground, Jasper dragged Edward easily onto his feet and locked his arms behind his back, making his escape impossible, no matter how hard he struggled. Emmett saw this as an escape, and hit the deck, yelling as he went.

"You can't catch me! Ha ha..."

Somehow, Edward managed to break of Jaspers stronghold, and raced after his older brother, with everyone else one step behind him.

That was when he ran into Bella at the door- a divine intervention indeed! It was quite amusing seeing little Edie Boy in unease, but we knew we had to keep quite in order to hear.

Eventually, we couldn't hold it in any further, and broke into uproarious laughter!

_End Flashback_

Edward was being a gentleman up until Emmett's comment. After that he was being a mild jerk.

But how to make him be himself?

"Say something!" Bella exclaimed, bringing me abruptly out of my ponderings.

"We have a lot of work to do Bella," I said after a moments thought on what to say. "But that doesn't mean it's going to be impossible." I added with a smile Roses way. I knew that she understood what I was referring to. Apparently Bella didn't, though.

"Doesn't mean what's impossible?" she asked warily.

"You'll see!"

**BPOV**

I could tell that this so-called plan of Alice's wasn't going to be nice, nor easy, but I also knew that I couldn't argue with her. Unfortunately.

I decided to drop the subject, even though my curiosity was perked more than it'd been in more than a few years.

I told the others that I was going to go do some homework that I desperately needed to complete. And it was true. I was never known as someone who didn't do their homework!

But before that, I went to the study to check my emails. It felt like it had been so long since I had checked them last!

I only had one from Renee, and it pretty much just said that she was glad for me, and what she'd been up to since I'd left.

My mum and I had always been extremely close, so I knew I could trust her with anything. That's why I then wrote a reply, including everything I'd been feeling- Including everything about Edward.

After that, I went and collected all my study books and homework and brought it all into the lounge, where I'd decided I was going to work.

I had enough work to do to take up at least two hours, but I wanted to get it all done.

Sure, Rose and Alice _did_ call me crazy, but they hadn't injured themselves and blacked out, and missed out on doing a days' worth of homework like I had! I asked them not to disturb me as I wanted to concentrate, and they said they would respect my wishes.

By the time I had finished all of my assigned work, the sun was only just setting, and I had no idea what Rose _or_ Alice were up to. And some weird suspicion told me that I didn't want to either, but, alas, that didn't stop me.

I walked into our shared bedroom to find Alice and Rose talking white noise as they prepared to go... out?

"Hey," I greeted indifferently.

"Hey Bells! Do you wanna come to practise with us?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Practise? Practise for what?" I asked, before narrowing my eyes in a suspicious manner and adding, "Why are we practising?"

Rose scoffed at my reaction. "Silly Bella," she shook her head. "_We_ aren't practising! The boys are! Remember? They play soccer..."

I felt like an idiot!

"Oh..." I replied as a heavy blush rose to my cheeks. I bit my lip. "Yeah, I'll tag along,"

"Yay!" Alice was practically bouncing on the walls. _What could be so exciting about watching soccer practise? _ I inwardly wondered. Rose noticed my expression, and seemed to see what I was asking myself.

"You'll see!" she said coyly, keeping her response short and painless. For her.

I seemed to be hearing those words a lot lately.

***

**Review and I'll update faster!**

**I'm serious! The only reason I'm updating now is because three more people reviewed in the last three days!**

**That's the only reason!**

**I write more when you give me feedback! Honest!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Luv,  
Livi 8-)**

***click here***


	13. AN

I'm sorry all, but this isn't an actual update.

But hear me out anyway, please!

I don't want to lose any reviewers because all of you are beautiful, but I need you to know that I won't be updating for a few weeks yet.

I am sorry, but there is a reason. It's long, and I'm not going to make you read it, but I'd recommend it just so you understand a few things that have been going on for me.

On October 18 last year, I lost one of my aunts, which felt like someone had punched me in the stomach or something.

Then early this year I lost two family friends to sickness and a car crash.

Then in the June/July holidays, I lost someone who'd stayed along my side since I was about three.

And today I lost someone who might as well have been one of my best friends. She was always there for me and everyone she cared about. She was one of the most amazing people I had ever met. She didn't put up with the unjust and made a point about it. She was always my shoulder to lean on and she didn't deserve this for anything. Her name on FF was Isabella-May-Swan which was pretty much her real name too. No. It was her real name too.

She was a real inspiration.

So now that you know what's going on, I just need you to take into consideration that I really need to get my head around everything that's been going on lately and that's going to take me some time, so please stick with me. Also, the fact that school just started up again is going to push me back a bit too, but I'll work it out.

Thank you for reading.

I love you so much Bella and I always will.

Xx

Livi 


	14. Practise

**Hey all!**

**Ok, so I know it's been ages, but im feeling a lot better now... except for my cold. But I'll get over it.**

**How've you all been? School absolutely hates me! But oh well, I guess I'll let you read now ********  
**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Oh..." I replied as a heavy blush rose to my cheeks. I bit my lip. "Yeah, I'll tag along,"_

"_Yay!" Alice was practically bouncing on the walls. What could be so exciting about watching soccer practise? I inwardly wondered. Rose noticed my expression, and seemed to see what I was asking myself._

"_You'll see!" she said coyly, keeping her response short and painless. For her._

_I seemed to be hearing those words a lot lately._

_***  
________________________________________________________________________________________

So, after what felt like more than an hour of Rose and Alice pulled and tugging at my hair and face, I was 'ready'.

I honestly didn't see the point in getting dressed up to go and see some people run around on a field trying out for a sport that's only made for the co-ordinated, but what Alice says goes, so I guess I had no real choice.

By the time we had arrived at the field, my curiosity was burning. _Why couldn't they just tell me what they were looking forward to so much?_ My internal ponderings were interrupted by Alice squealing in my ear

"Come on Bella! We need to hurry if we want good seats!"

"We wouldn't need to hurry if we'd just left before playing Bella Barbie..." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't be like that Bells!" Alice scorned. How she had heard me I had no idea.

So we pushed through the crowd before rushing down the stairs to three spare seats in the mini stand before anyone else could get to them. We settled in and started up some small talk about the week so far, and how it had dragged along. And I thought again about how I had only been here for a few days. That was it. It was unbelievable.

I began to run down memory lane, recalling everything that had happened- meeting the group, shopping, jogging in the morning- running into Edward. Ugh! Even his name repels me. I can't believe that I thought of him the way a girl usually thinks of a guy when they're fifteen. I can't believe I was even slightly attracted to him. But I will admit- he isn't that bad... it's only his personality I can't stand, right?

I can't believe I'm having doubts about this! Why is it that I can't believe so much lately? Why can't I just... believe it? No! That's out of the question! You hate Edward... right?

"Earth to Bella!" I heard my name and looked up, out of my reverie.

"Huh? Yeah, what?" I replied slightly equivocally.

"What's with you lately? You've been a bit out of it." I looked at Rose to try and see what she meant by that... Curiosity. Curiosity and concern were the only emotions she was showing. I shook my head clear.

"Sorry, just... thinking things through a bit," I replied coyly.

"Ok," she said, although I knew she wasn't satisfied with my answer. "Well practise has started- time to watch."

She said the last part with a smile. There was a surprising amount of people here, I noticed as I looked around me. What had they gathered for?

So we turned our attention towards the field in front of us, and I waited for whatever the others around me had been waiting for so excitedly. Nothing special so far. Everyone had finished stretching- and there was quite a lot of them too, and now they were all running around the field without the ball, acting on the coaches instructions.

It was oh so spectacular. Not!

Alice and rose were on either side of me, so it began to get annoying when they would reach over me to gossip to each other about which guys they found especially good looking. After a few minutes of this, they found Emmett and Jasper and started giggling and squealing about certain things that I chose to tune out.

Then they both turned to me and told me to join in. I said no.

They- miraculously- accepted that. Or so I thought. I think what started up next was, however, worse. Much, much worse.

"Hey! Bella, look, I can see Edward!" Alice pointed in his direction. Of course, generally, I would have turned my head, but she on purposely said his name at the end of her sentence, making me look in the direction and try and spot what she was pointing out. The only thing I could think of was to groan.

So I did.

I turned my head to the other side of the field where the coach was screaming at some pour kid. It was actually quite funny, but I didn't laugh.

"Aww," It was Rose this time. "Bella, he's looking at you!" She laughed before leaning over to me to talk to Alice. "Remember that time Emmett was so focused on me that he trip over someone's foot in the court and spilled everything all over himself? That was hilarious!"

I knew what they were trying for, so I figured I'd humour them. And, surprisingly it worked to my advantage.

I looked over at the direction I knew Edward was, and caught his eye, mine showing no emotion, his showing amusement. However, he seemed to be the only one that didn't see Coach Clapp, and, because of this, my expression changed to mimic his, as I realised what coach's plan was when he snatched a ball off someone.

He took aim, and threw the ball over to Edward's direction. I even managed a smile before the ball made contact with his temple. Poor thing! He thought the smile was for him!

He fell to the ground and landed square on his butt, getting a warning from his attacker. Rose, Alice and I couldn't help but laugh so hard, even though most of the girls around me were either glaring at me or talking to their friends about whether poor little Eddie Boy was okay. This was going to get fun.

"See Bella, practise really isn't so bad!" Alice said laughing. But she couldn't have known this was going to happen. She wasn't psychic or something. So what was she really hyped up about.

I asked her, and she responded- finally, a straight answer!

"Around about half way through practise, everyone who has been accepted into the team has to practise."

"That," Rose finished. "Is the same time they take their shirts off- you know, 'cause guys can't handle the heat." By this time, both my friends were laughing. I didn't know whether it was because of my expression, or because they appeared to be delighted by the concept, but whichever it was, I didn't really care either. I just decided to turn my attention towards the field again.

I saw Emmett and Edward practising their passing, and, though I was slightly bothered about Edward, I decided to watch them.

Emmett caught my eye when he looked up and smiled at me and waved. I couldn't help but repeat his actions back to him, just as enthusiastically. Who could?

Then Edward looked up. I was still smiling from Emmett's expression now, but it slowly faded off my face. My expression stayed the same, though. I guess I didn't feel like deflating my mood because of him. I looked away before I got too drawn into him. I didn't want that to happen... not yet, anyway.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So how'd you all like it? Was it ok? Did it meet your expectations? Do you want it in EPOV? Am I asking too many questions?**

 **Please leave me a review! It only takes a few seconds!**

**Yer... thanks!**

**Luv,  
Livi 8-)**


	15. Tales Of Life

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**And merry Christmas too I guess :S**

**Ok, I know its been a little while, but I've been quite busy this summer, what with going to Sydney and everything. So schools starting again soon, and I'm going to be really busy, but I figured I might as well get a chappie up, eh?**

**So I hope you like it! Enjoy.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Then Edward looked up. I was still smiling from Emmett's expression now, but it slowly faded off my face. My expression stayed the same, though. I guess I didn't feel like deflating my mood because of him. I looked away before I got too drawn into him. I didn't want that to happen... not yet, anyway._

It's been three weeks. Three weeks since I started my boarding school memory sequence. Three weeks since I refreshed my piano talents. Three weeks since I met Edward.

Nearly everything has stayed the same between then and now though. Alice and Rose still take me shopping, I still fall over everything, and I still dislike Edward- though I'm certain that Alice is trying to chance that. What _has_ changed, however, is that even though I dislike Edward, I've found that I can stand his presence more. Still, that doesn't mean that I prefer it.

It's now Wednesday, which means soccer practise. Rose and Alice still get super excited every Wednesday, and I won't lie in saying that I do choose to go, but on the other hand, it's nothing spectacular. However, there was something that bothered me, and I'm aware that I haven't been secretive about it- to Rose and Alice at least.

There were no girls on the team.

Now, I've never been an extreme feminist, but I am relatively passionate about the topic of feminism. Alice and Rose agreed with me overall, but they too had a valid argument- how many girls at the school would put their hand up to play soccer?

But not even that gave me enough reason to drop the idea. Not even by a little. A week passed and I was still thinking about it, but then came the start of assessment, and I put the idea to the back of my head for a while. I've always done well at school, and I wasn't going to ruin that streak because of some soccer idea.

I got up early on Monday; made sure I was ready for school, and then donned my jogging gear- I wanted a clear mind today so I could focus on my studies. No one interrupted me this time, however, and I arrived back to my dorm in due course. I then had a shower and began preparing my breakfast around the time Alice and Rose were finally waking up.

"How long have you been up Bella?" Rose asked, rubbing her eyes clear of sleep.

"Uhh, two hours maybe…" I estimated.

"Since when did you become a morning person?" Alice asked, grabbing the milk for her cereal. I took another mouthful of mine before responding,

"Since when have you had trouble getting me out of bed in the morning?" It was true.

"Touché," Rose and Alice replied in unison. We all smiled and began some small talk while eating before making sure we were all set for another days' work (and Rose and Alice had to get changed), grabbing our bags and heading out.

***

Math was first. One of the four classes I have with Edward, and the only one where, with the exception of Gym, he wasn't sitting next to me. We were given the date of our exam and were told when we would be receiving our term assignment. Hence its due date was included in the talk.

I could feel his eyes on me for about half the lesson, but I didn't acknowledge it to him. So the class passed quickly, and I was talking to Angela as we were exiting the room. I had only just stepped through the doorway and Edward was immediately by my side. He caught Angela's eyes, and she took it as a dismissal, and as confused as she seems, she parted from me, saying something about seeing me later.

And then there were two.

We began the walk to our English class in silence, before he broke it.

"So … How are you?"

"Small talk? Seriously?! What is it you actually want Cullen?" He looked mildly shocked at my reaction, before taking on a casually indecisive look.

We had reached the base of the building by now and we were gradually climbing the semi busy staircase.

"I'm not entirely sure." He started out. "When it comes to you, I-" I cut him off.

"Don't go all mushy on me Cullen." It was a warning.

He laughed, but it sounded more like a cough, before continuing.

"You… You aren't _like_ the other girls. And I'm not trying to stereotype you so don't throw a cow at me again! Just hear me out." He waited until he had my attention before, once again, carrying on with his explanation.

"You shocked me. You surprised me with your talk a few weeks ago. About categorising you and I hated you after that. Temporarily, of course; I found it hard to stay mad at you. I was taking my own side, defending myself you might say. But for some reason I just accepted that you were right. And you were. You fascinate me Bella, and I know you practically hate my guts, but... I-I was wondering if we could start anew…" He hadn't taken his eyes off his shoes throughout all of that, except for the last sentence, when he looked me straight in the eye.

I wasn't going to lie and pretend that I had even _nearly_ seen that coming. I was taken aback to say in the least, and, had we not already been in our seats – in which I had no recollection of sitting in- I would have probably taken a step back.

I stared into his emerald eyes for what felt like a lifetime. I didn't imagine that I would be coherent, but I gave hi, a reply nevertheless.

"Okay." I felt as though I was in a trance, but thankfully, it didn't show in my voice.

Ms. Young walked in exactly then, and I can imagine her surprise when she noticed the look that was passing between Edward and me. He was smiling broadly, and I had a small hint of a smile tugging at my lips. I wasn't about to let him know that I was actually very pleased with our agreement. Ms Young stopped only stopped for a mere second before making her way towards her desk where she proceeded to call the role.

After we had all settled down, we were instructed on what to expect for our assessments this term.

"You're first piece of assessment will be a review on the provided book on William Shakespeare." She held up a book with a red and gold cover. "The book will provide you on the facts of his life, achievements, failures, his theatre work and more. You will have approximately two weeks to read the book. It is to be done in pairs, and present it to the class in the form of a multimodal. Any questions?"

A few questions were thrown around from different areas in the room. "Do we get to choose our partners?" "When is it due?" "How long will we get to complete the assignment?" The usual if you ask me. We were given a date and an estimation of the amount of time. Neither of these bothered me. However, we were also told that we didn't get to choose our partners, and that we would be working with the person sitting beside us. _Perfect. Not._ We had only just sealed our agreement, and now more than 50% of my English grade was just resting in his hands. Some feelings are hard to shake off.

The second part of our assessment would take place about a week after the first, and it was going to be a simple stimulus exam, where we would read the given stimulus, and answer a variety of questions on it. _Nice and easy.  
_  
We were given the rest of the class to talk everything through with our partners, and the books were handed out. _This ought to be fun,_ I thought just before the bell rang. We were all dismissed to morning tea.

***

That was all the assessment we were given today. Edward didn't make an appearance at morning tea, nor lunch, but we could see him with some of the other people we recognised to be a part of the soccer team. One of them happened to be Toby, the boy who had laughed at my sarcastic remark on my first day of school. I sent him a smile when he looked over, and he smiled back.

So we all ate and talked without unexpected interruptions, and our breaks were, overall, relaxing.

After school I told Alice and Rose not to wait up for a while, and went over to the piano. I figured that if today had already been good, why not make it even better? So when I got there I pulled out the little worn music book from under the stool, as per usual. I had figured out by now that the book _had_ to belong to Edward- he was the only one who ever came here apart from me, which I know because occasionally I've seen him come here on my jogs or as I myself was on my way to the building. There was a great doubt in my mind that he knew it was me in here those few weeks ago.

That was, up until now.

I opened the book to a new page, to a song I hadn't played before. I realised that this was the last complete composition left, but that there was another one, untitled, that looked half done on the page following it.

So I warmed up my fingers with a small scale before starting the last piece. It took me a few minutes to get the feel of the melody under my fingers, but once I had it was quite a beautiful rhythm.

When I was nearly finished the song, I heard the door to the building open, and promptly close. I had no doubt about who had opened it, but unlike last time, I didn't cease playing. I don't know why I ran last time, and I don't know why I didn't run this time. I guess I just didn't want to stop playing. Or maybe it was our new agreement. Nevertheless, I finished the song, and, by some paranormal instinct, I knew he was leaning against the door frame, the way he does every time.

"Your compilations are amazing." I stated, slowly turning to face him. He looked slightly alarmed, but it swiftly transformed to his infamous smirk.

"You think?" Now he was being smug. However, I was being serious.

"Yes."

He dropped the smirk and looked at me, a curiosity and amusement contorting his features. He walked over to me, slowly, slowly.

"Was it you?" I knew without a doubt that he was referring to the first time we were both present here. The time I ran.

"Yes." He appeared slightly satisfied, as though he had reached gnawing stage wondering who the mystery musician was. He looked directly into my eyes, and I looked directly into his, humouring him.

"Why did you run?" His voice cut through the silence like a bullet through the air. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet, wondering how to answer.

And it occurred to me that the only people in my life that I had ever let hear me play, were mum and Reaghan. Apart from that, I don't even think anyone else knew I played. I closed my eyes and remembered something Reaghan had once said to me.

"_Never be afraid to keep something to yourself if it means something to you Bella. No one has to know anything about you if you don't want them to. Trust me there are some things that you need to keep to yourself."_

And I had my answer.

Ever since Reaghan died, I no longer talked to anyone. I parted from my friends at school, and never seemed to fit in with anyone else up until now. I was afraid people would be able to tell of my loss, and think my reaction was over the top, or ridiculous. I was afraid that if I ever told anyone about her that the tears would start again, and if they did, they'd never stop. But now I had started thinking about it.

And I regretted it instantly.

I looked up at Edwards expectant eyes, completely opposing my tear filled ones, and bolted for the door. I didn't want to have to explain to him. I didn't want him to see my crying and weak.

I knew he was fast on my tail, shouting my name, but I ignored it. I ran out of the building, ignoring the stares, and ran to the gardens about a hundred meters away- my temporary sanctuary.

I ran around the mini labyrinth until I became tripped up with some roots, and only then, did I stop. I wasn't bawling, but I wouldn't deny that I was crying. Then Edward caught up to me, and I wasn't afraid of him seeing me like this anymore. I looked him in the eye as his concerned face became level with mine. I may have been ashamed of my actions, but I wasn't about to let him know.

"_Never on purposely let someone think you're weak, or give them a reason to Bella. It will only make you feel even more so."_ Reaghan's voice filled my head again and my heart literally ached,

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward's voice was laced with concern. "What did I say? What... What happened?"

His searching eyes were looking for mine, so I greeted them solemnly, my grief returning. So I made a decision.

"I'll tell you, but only on these conditions." I waited until he prompted me forward before explaining them to him. "You won't tell a soul, no matter what's at stake. You won't judge me whatsoever on what I have to say. And you won't interrupt me. It's a long story."

"I promise you, I won't tell. And I have time."

I nodded and sighed before starting from the beginning. I told him about my parents' early separation and my hidden ache from it, and about Reaghan and our lessons, and her accident and its consequences. I told him about my feelings and my actions. I spilled everything that had been pent up inside me for more than 10 years. It wasn't easy, and many times I had to stop in order to make way for tears. But eventually I got through it. To this moment I still don't know why I trusted him enough to tell him things I hadn't even told my mum, but I did. And that's a fact.

"Bella, I... I don't know what to say." He was being honest and serious with me for once. It was much better.

"You don't need to say anything. But let me tell you this. You are the only person who I have ever told this whole story to. Don't ask me why, because I honestly couldn't give you an answer. But the only thing I can come to grasp with is that something in me trusted you enough for me to tell you that. Disappoint me and you will regret it, and I'm not being dramatic."

I got up from my sitting position, and stretched out my cramped legs. Edward joined me and we began walking slowly, watching everything darken as the sun swiftly began disappearing below the horizon.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there you go!**

**What'd you think of it? Good? Bad? Could use improvement?**

**All you have left to do now is press the button and tell me!**

**The more reviews the faster update! Promise!**

**Love youse!**

**Livi xx**


	16. Fillers and Feelings

**Ok, so saying it's been a while would be an understatement – saying it's been 9 months and 16 days would be a little more accurate, and it kills me to have made you wait this long – honest! But everything lately has seemed to be against me writing, no joke. My computer broke, and my dad (being all nerdy) told me he would fix it for me, so i let him. About... 5 months later he had fixed it, much to my dislike of the time phrase, and i went to use it and FINALLY get this chapter out, and what happens? No, it doesn't break, but none of my files are there. Fun. So dad then had to reconfigure it and whatever else, but some files were still missing, but i told him not to bother, and so FINALLY i got my beloved computer back. The downside? The 5 or so pages i had already written for this chapter before the computer broke wasn't there, so, alas, i had to start from scratch.**

**So please, give me fire and flames, whatever tickles you're fancy, i just hope you enjoy this chapter at long last and forgive me for the AGES it took to get this out! I hope it's worth it, so, grief of this long authors note, ENJOY!**

****

_Previous Chapter_

_I nodded and sighed before starting from the beginning. I told him about my parents' early separation and my hidden ache from it, and about Reaghan and our lessons, and her accident and its consequences. I told him about my feelings and my actions. I spilled everything that had been pent up inside me for more than 10 years. It wasn't easy, and many times I had to stop in order to make way for tears. But eventually I got through it. To this moment I still don't know why I trusted him enough to tell him things I hadn't even told my mum, but I did. And that's a fact._

_"Bella, I... I don't know what to say." He was being honest and serious with me for once. It was much better._

_"You don't need to say anything. But let me tell you this. You are the only person who I have ever told this whole story to. Don't ask me why, because I honestly couldn't give you an answer. But the only thing I can come to grasp with is that something in me trusted you enough for me to tell you that. Disappoint me and you will regret it, and I'm not being dramatic."_

_I got up from my sitting position, and stretched out my cramped legs. Edward joined me and we began walking slowly, watching everything darken as the sun swiftly began disappearing below the horizon._

Ever since Edward's and my talk, things have gotten smoother between us. I figured there might have been a little bit of awkwardness between us at first but such was nonexistent. We made it through English (my previous assumption of his lack of ability had gone undermined) and we actually got a very good mark in the first section. All assessment was over now, and it was to be holidays in just a week. And so, now with all of this spare time, I began thinking about my soccer idea. I was thinking about whether the Coach would even allow a girl to try out, granted I could find one. That was probably my biggest problem. Off the top of my head I could think of… Zero girls who would put their name down. Well, what progress I had made. I knew I couldn't try out, thanks to my totally ballistic sense of balance. So what? And then, it hit me like a golf ball going through a window.

_I could try out!_ I just had to ask Jasper or Emmett to train me and help me work on my balance skills, and train me up to be good enough to try out. Why only Jasper or Emmett you ask? Well, can't you just imagine the look on Edwards face if he saw me, someone he knows from personal experience has no balance, on the field playing alongside him? Yeah, priceless.

I decided Jasper would be the better choice out of the two – he at least had the patience. I approached him after school that day, and, after some deliberation, agreed. We decided to train tomorrow, on Tuesday, and again on Thursday this week, just to see where I am, and then leave it there. I still had no idea where I was going to go during the holidays – Charlie's was really my only other option to staying here, but if I'm to be honest, I really don't want to stay there for two weeks.

So tomorrow, I would be on the field with my first training lesson. It was a mutual agreement not to tell anyone else, but no reason in particular. I was actually quite excited for it, and I hoped that Tuesday would pass quickly.

That night, Alice, Rose and I had a catch up of sorts, reason being that we had all been so busy over the last few weeks that we really hadn't seen much of each other. They had a lot to talk about and I contributed to a bit, but when I really thought about it, there wasn't much to talk about. They kept talking 'til whatever hour it was, but I excused myself early to get to bed. I had a lot of reading to do, since I had been neglecting all of my books since a few weeks ago. It felt great to get my nose back into the yellow-white pages of my favourite classics, and the new releases. In my opinion, there's nothing better than the smell of a new book. Odd as it sounds, the pages just smell so calming and … new.

I switched off my light around 11:00pm and fell asleep promptly to the background rhythm of my best friends' conversation.

At breakfast the next morning we got talking. We were all pretty amazed at how fast this term had gone by, and especially how close we had gotten over such a short amount of time.

"It hardly seems like any time has gone by at all!" Rose exclaimed in between mouthfuls. I agreed, though I didn't say so. _Always enjoy what you have; you never know when it will be gone. Including time, Bella, never waste time, not even one second can ever be taken back._ I never really noticed how terminal Reaghan's advice had always been.

"Bella," Alice began, grabbing my attention away from my own thoughts. Thankfully, too, I must have been getting a little distant there. "What are you doing for the holidays? Like, where are you going?"

Ah, an interesting topic. "Umm, I dunno, I'll probably go to Dad's… or just stay here. Either way…" they already knew what I was going to say then. 'It probably won't be any different.' I sighed, but that didn't stop me from noticing the look between Alice and Rose, and it was nowhere near subtle. "What?"

Alice gave a giggle, but nothing could have prepared me for what she said next – not that I hadn't considered it, but I had never imagined her to _offer_ it! "Well, I was talking to mum and dad yesterday, and I was telling them about you, and they told me that they wanted to meet you! So I went to Emmett and Edward and asked them how they would feel if we invited you over for a few days in the holidays, and they were fine with it…" I was about to accept, but Alice wasn't finished. "So _then_ I called mum back and asked her what she thought, and she said she and dad had just been talking about the same thing, and… well… we want to know if you would like to spend the entire holiday with us… I mean, if you want to spend it at your dad's or here or something then that's fine, I mean its only an offer and you don't have to accept it and-"

"Alice!" I yelled, laughing a little.

"Yeah..?" she looked a little shocked.

"I would love to spend the holidays at your house, and I would rather be there than anywhere else." I figured I could just get it all out in one go.

Alice took only a few seconds to process my words before the hyper, screaming and jumping around Alice returned. "Yay! Oh, I'll have to ring mum back and tell her and then tell Em and Eddie and there'll be heaps of organizing to do and…" she managed to say all of this at top speed while speed-walking away, out the door, a little bounce in her step. I never will know how she does it, but it made me feel spectacular to make her so happy in just a sentence.

I didn't actually know where she was going, so Rose and I quickly grabbed our books and raced after her, locking the door on our way.

We didn't bother looking for her, and instead decided to walk around for a while before school started.

"So what are you planning for the holidays?" I asked Rose.

"Oh, Jaz and I always stay with the Cullen's. We practically live there." She said this with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, but from some paranormal sense, I knew there was a reason behind it, and not a very good one.

"Can I ask why?" She took her time to respond and I didn't bother her at all while she thought. I had a feeling that what was coming wasn't easy for her to say, so just like for me and Edward; I stayed silent, even though she didn't say many words.

"When we were about eight our father established himself as an alcoholic, and would come home every day and… well, he wasn't inebriated. Kinda cliché, hey? Hah… he broke Jaspers arm once. Threw him down the stairs… the worst part I think was that mum never did anything to stop him. She just stood there and watched him do it. We used to lock ourselves in the playroom and pretend it wasn't happening, but there was no chance of that, hah. He would bang on the door, call us names. I was always afraid that he would break the door one day. He never did though." A shiver ran down my spine. She looked up at me, and I knew that, in that look, she was telling me that everything she was telling me was confidential. "We'd been great friends with the Cullen's prior to dad's change in behavior, and one day… I think we were about 10 or 11, and Jaz and I decided we were sick of it. We had given up on trying with mum a while back, and so when he got home that night, we stood our ground in front of him. He asked us why we weren't dead yet, and picked me up and threw me across the room. Jaz yelled at him for that, and told him not to hurt me like that again, but he just punched him. I'll never forget how bad his face was after that – it was more black then white. He was the only family that I knew I could trust from then on, so when dad had finished with us I dragged him all the way to the Cullen's place. They helped me get him better and we stayed there for a few days. We told them everything about what had gone on, and it was all new to them. We had never told a soul, but I think they had guessed it from the new injuries we brought to school every day. Eventually Esme and Carlisle organised a court case for us, we went up against our parents and won. We visit them every year for Christmas but only ever under supervision. It's funny, because after all of that, I don't hate them. Not like Jasper does… I just feel sorry for them."

She had finished, but I was speechless. I didn't know if the bell had gone, but I didn't care. Just this morning I had been mourning for someone who I lost nearly a decade ago, and here was Rose, beautiful, flawless Rose, telling me about her abusive parents. I made a decision then and there to get over Reaghan, but never forget her. I hugged Rose, and she hugged me back, and I swear I was close to tears.

"I'm sorry Rose… but thank you for telling me" We pulled away, and she was smiling. Weakly, but smiling nevertheless. Yeah, she really was amazing.

"You deserved to know. Besides, I was planning on telling you all that on this walk anyway – it was just luck that you brought up the subject before I did."

Just then the bell rang – so we weren't late! In a way I was thankful. My studies still meant a lot to me, but nowhere near as much as my friends did. I told Rose that I would see her at morning tea, and went off to first period - math, with Edward.

When I walked in, he had swapped seats with Angela. I wasn't upset with the switch really, but more confused. I looked to her, and she had an apologetic look on her face. I couldn't help but smile at her, and as she smiled back, I smiled wider. I took my seat, feeling a few eyes on me, but trying my best to ignore them.

"So what's with the switch, Cullen?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

"I dunno, felt like something different." He smiled that lop-sided smile that I used to hate so much.

"But… you sit next to me in English and you're my Food Studies partner… how is this different?"

"Because this, dear Bella" he turned fully to face me and smiled from ear to ear, "is math!"

I laughed a lot at that, though I really didn't know what I was laughing at or why. It was just funny I guess, and within a few seconds I heard his tenor chuckle join in. I looked over my shoulder at that point, and I will admit, I was surprised. All of the girls at the back were glaring daggers at me 9quite a funny sight), and all the guys in every row immediately looked away. It seemed like we had been a source of attraction for a while there. Yay.

Alas, class started, and we were working on our assignments, but it was actually really fun sitting next to Edward. So, as my wish from yesterday, it flew by. English next and I was looking forward to it. We were receiving our marks back from our second piece of assessment.

I did as well as I had hoped to do, and by the looks of it, Edward did too, but he wouldn't show me his results. I didn't mind though, it was his personal mark. Morning tea came and went, as did the whole rest of the day really. Nothing too significant happened, and before I knew it Jasper and I had made our excuses and hit the field. This was our first training session, and, what I hoped to be, the start of something very significant. I had asked him prior whether the coach would even let a girl try out for the team, and he knew that there were no rules against it, but he would only really accept me if he thought I was good enough. In other words, I had a lot to work on, and Jasper had a very big project ahead of him, but he liked my reasoning and told me he would get me there, so without a second glance, I left the old me behind and began the training with Jasper which I knew was soon going to turn rigorous.

Xxx

Ok, so I have never really been fat, but not all that skinny either. I was slim, but not skinny. After just the first training session I had a feeling I would be fat-free by the time I was ready to try out. It felt as though Jasper tested every single muscle in my body and deemed them too weak, and hence I had to use them again and again, tiring them out. He was really good though. He never let me give up, but he never pushed me too much that I would fall.

We started off with a simple jog around the field a few times – something not foreign to me, but then we did races and laps until I couldn't run anymore. After that we tested my balance – honestly, I don't know why he even bothered. I failed every attempt, but he still wouldn't let me give up. I began to have more faith in him helping me get to where I wanted to be. We did many exercises after that, and I was exhausted afterwards, but I knew it would be all for good.

I showered when we got back and then settled in with everyone else on the couch, snacking and chatting for the afternoon. No matter their pestering, I never told them where Jaz and I had been. They weren't going to find out until just before Edward did. I didn't want to risk it; no matter how much I may have been overreacting – if this was going to go ahead, it was going to go with a bang!

The next morning I was so sore, but I didn't let it show – at least I tried not to. And though, even with this new found pain source, I still couldn't wait until our next session.

Wednesday night we went out to the shopping centre to just hang around, and ended up getting dinner there. It was a lot of fun and jokes, and it ended way before I wanted it to, but the shops did have to close, so we went back to the guys dorm afterwards and just hung out. We all had so much energy, that we figured we might as well just stay up, and we put on a movie. We all settled down, with Alice and Jasper on one couch, Emmett, Edward and I on the other and Rose on the floor between Emmett's legs, and went quiet in wait of the movie to start. I don't remember seeing the end, nor falling asleep (apparently on Edward's shoulder, but I couldn't tell if I was being played there) but I do remember waking up very confused and very tired in my own bed.

**EPOV**

Man, what a week. I know it's corny and sappy and whatever else you want to call it, but I often found myself thinking of Bella. Like now, for example, remembering her face when she walked into math the other day after I had convinced Angela to swap seats with me. I didn't really know why, I just really wanted to start my day by looking at her face, instead of her back for once. And seeing her smile! I sighed. I hadn't realised how weird it would seem if someone was in my head right now.

Maybe I should start thinking of something else instead… Like piano! That always manages to get my mind of things! And how Bella looked when she was playing my songs, and how she opened up to me! I honestly couldn't believe she trusted me, but I knew I wouldn't let her down. Ever.

_God damnit!_ I really couldn't go long without thinking of her. I can just imagine what Emmett would say if he could read my thoughts. I sighed again. I really hadn't noticed how much time I consumed thinking about her… I mean, she's just a girl… right? I couldn't believe myself. I mean, this time last year I was a guy of many girls – I don't think I had ever met a girl other than Rose or Alice that was able to be so smart but so confident around me, and, to be honest, I hated the fact that Bella could do that… but I also loved it. Sheesh, I really am turning into a sap.

It's Wednesday now, so I have soccer tonight. My heart was conveying to my head how much I hoped Bella would come this week, just like she had every other, but my head was telling my heart not to, for fear of getting distracted. I knew the guys would rub it in like a mother does sunscreen to her kid if they saw me all sappy, and I would probably get a kick in the head, just like the first time she went. I certainly didn't need that much embarrassment ever again.

We were in English, now, doing private study, and Bella was over the other side of the room reading a book. She looked gorgeous sitting there, her brown hair spilling over her shoulders as she titled her body toward the book. I didn't know what she was reading, and really, I didn't care either.

"Mr. Cullen, why aren't you studying?" Well, who better to bring me away from my thoughts than Ms. Young? She was certainly a wakeup call.

"I am, Miss." I answered, thinking how smart it would be to claim I was studying Bella. Of course, I didn't think about how seedy that was before I said it.

"Oh, really? Because to me it looked as though you were staring at Bella." If only I could punch that ugly smirk off her face right now. I felt like Bella must as an annoying heat rose into my cheeks and I lowered my head to the book I had open. I made a decision at that point to try and avoid embarrassing Bella for as long as possible. It's a horrible feeling, really.

"Sorry Miss." I think that was the first apology I had ever given her, and I could feel the eyes of every single person in the class on me, Ms Young especially. I waited about half a minute before looking up again, and sure enough everyone had gone back to what they were doing prior to the sudden source of entertainment… well, except for Bella. She was looking at me with a mixed look of confusion and amusement. It was the cutest combination; her head was tilted to the side, but she had the softest smile playing on her lips. I honestly couldn't help but smile back – a real smile too.

The bell went not too long after that, and I only wished it could have gone earlier. I guess the bell didn't feel like saving me today. I joined her as we made our way to the food court. I knew she was going to question me about class today, so I let her and didn't interject.

"What the hell? You hate her, and you just apologized! I swear, I looked outside, and pigs weren't flying! What's going on? And what did she mean you were staring at me? Why were you staring at me?" she was really starting to sound like Alice the way she ran off all of those questions one after the other, and smiling at the same time! Well, confession time… I think?

"Umm… well, I dunno. I do hate her! That hasn't changed, but… I dunno, I guess it was due to her? Trust me, I never thought I would apologise to her either, it just sorta came out…" ok, that was _not_ a normal Edward sentence. Something weird was going on, and I had a feeling it was because of the person beside me.

"And the second part?" she prompted, a small smile still on her lips.

Yeah, so you know that whole blushing thing from before? Well, apparently it hadn't had enough of showing off, and reappeared, but this time, I ignored it.

"Oh, you know. I guess I just couldn't help it." I smirked at her and winked. She still looked adorably confused, but instead of hanging around I walked ahead to where I could see my mates from soccer.

"Hey," I greeted them, slowing my pace to match theirs, and a series of 'hey's', 'hi's' and 'sup's' followed. I breathed a sigh of relief as none of them brought up my behaviour in English. Only Josh was in my class, but it appeared he hadn't said anything to them… or so I thought.

"So, I hear you went sappy in English?" As soon as Sam said this, I made sure to glare daggers at Josh.

"Thanks for nothing!" I directed at him. He raised his palms in defense, but from his laughter (and everyone else's) I knew it only mockery. Who needs enemies when you have friends like mine? Can't like with them, can't live without them.

"Don't worry about it, Sam." I added, hoping they'd drop it from that. No chance.

"Wasn't gunna. So, you have some explaining to do! I mean, you, _the_ Edward Cullen! I heard your eyes were glazed over and everything." I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if they were, but I would never admit it.

"As if! I only looked over at her once!" yeah, crappy defense, I know.

"Yeah, and you never looked away!" Everyone laughed at Josh's comment, and, yeah, had I not been in the position I was in, I would have too. I rolled my eyes again and kept walking. We had reached the food court again, and I began scanning the food court, deciding what I should have for lunch. Of course, no one else took it that way.

"Ooh, who you looking for Eddie?" Eli questioned. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end for a long while… especially when my family found out. Oh the joys. I decided to hang on for the ride.

"Oh, this really awesome thing called food. I'll have to introduce you sometime." Gotta love sarcasm, right? And so lunch went well after that. "And don't call me Eddie." They laughed, but decided to give the whole 'tease Edward' thing a break, and we joked around as normal for a while.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, even my classes with Bella, and before I knew it, I was getting ready for practice with Em and Jaz. When I got there I noticed that my heart won the war, and Bella was there in the grandstand, right next to Alice and Rose.

I was victim to many jokes that afternoon, all of them about Bella. One that I remembered was 'hey, Edward, just pretend the ball is Bella and don't take your eyes off it! Yeah? Good.' The only downside to saying that was that I would never kick Bella. Nevertheless, I chose to ignore it.

I still looked over at her many times that afternoon, but not as many as I may have in previous training sessions. All in all it went well, and after a long shower I went to bed for an early night, mainly for lack of anything else to do, but it was a long time before my mind went from deep thought to deep sleep.

****

**SOOO, what'd you think? I hope you liked it! And I apologise again and again and again for it being so long since I updated **

**PLEASE if you have any comments or advice or even just feel like having a chat, review or PM me!**

**Thanks guys,**

** X Livi**


End file.
